Midnight
by Guardian of Fairytales
Summary: Bella wasn't surprised by much anymore, not after all she had to deal with lately. Werewolves, Vampires, what next? She had no idea what was about to enter her life when a battered boy appeared one night at the Cullen's doorstep...
1. Preface

**Preface**

**Author's Notes:** Many of you may not know me. I'm not entirely sure if that is a good thing or bad thing, but anyways…umm…

This is kind of an experimental story. I'm not entirely sure where this is going, haven't even gotten the entire plot developed yet. So why am I writing this story at all, you ask? Well, first off, Stephanie Meyer has captured my very heart with her books. They are my all time favorites, without a doubt. The moment I finished reading, "New Moon", my mind was _flooded_ with various story ideas. Out of all of them, I have to say this is the one that I favored the most. It's a pretty fresh idea in my mind, but it's been interfering with my writing for the other stories, so I just _had_ to write it down.

Second, even though it may be just a half-assed story I'd like to have people's thoughts on what they think of it. After all, what is a writer without his readers:3 So, I hope you enjoy where this story is going. I shall be updating very slowly, though, so if you decide that this story is actually worth reading, then I ask you to please exercise the greatest amount of patience with me, at least until I finish my main focus, which will allow me to focus on this story more.

**Precautions: **To those who are familiar with my writing style, you should know what to expect in this story, to those who don't, I shall warn you now. My stories always have some amount of Yaoi ((Male/Male relationships)) in it, so if that offends you in anyway then feel free to walk away from this story. _Although, _if Yaoi doesn't disgust you, or if it doesn't really bother you all that much, then I please ask you to read along. The Yaoi isn't heavy and there is no sex. Of course, if you still think you will feel uncomfortable reading this, then do not read. I won't, nor do I have the right, to force you to do anything, only influence. :3

Anyways, I don't know where to sort of start this story. It's definitely after "New Moon", but for it to work it can't count the Epilogue, so picture this story taking off a few months after the last chapter, without the Epilogue. So, right after the last chapter, alright:3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the Twilight characters or places. They all rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Anyways, this is only the preface. It's supposed to be short. Consider it a…sample. :3 Enjoy!

----

I never thought it would to come down to this. I've kept my secret well hidden to all those I did not trust. I was careful. I didn't even know why I was frightened. I was supposed to be considered invincible, right? _You're still part human._ I growled audibly, now was not the time to be talked smart to by the very person who's supposed to be protecting me.

My hand tingled, warning me about the impending doom closing around me. As if I didn't know already… And here I was foolishly thinking I was safe around vampires. _Not all of them can be as caring as the Cullens…_ the voice in my head told me. "Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my shaky breath. I noticed a grin spread slowly across my killer's face. How exactly did I get myself into this position? A small flashback of the past few hours played over in my head. Oh…right…Bella. I felt a grin spread across my own face. That girl really _was_ trouble. But no matter what, I was not going to let her be in danger. Edward may be there with her, but he has to lead her away from here. Besides, this…was personal.

"I'm not going to be the one dieing here," I tell him. He laughs his usual cold, cruel laugh. One that I grew to love, one that now pains me to my very core.

"Such confidence you have gained… It's too bad, really… All that time you've spent sulking, me trying to keep you uplifted, and now when you're finally happy, I must end your existence… True irony, is it not?"

I glared at him, my face completely solemn, my eyes reflecting the one emotion coursing through my entire body, giving me strength. I put my palm over the symbol glowing brightly on my hand. There was nothing more to say, we both knew it. Now, it was time for our powers to do the talking.

I was suddenly engulfed in light, a strong wind gusting, but my eyes continued to hold his gaze. This…was where it would all come to an end. _Edward..._ I think, sending my thoughts to the mind reading vampire.

_I know_, he responds.

I smiled sadly. _Just tell him…tell all of them… I'm sorry._


	2. Chapter 1: The Stranger

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

**Author's Notes: **Something I forgot to mention… This story will be told by my own made up character's point of view, hope that isn't a problem. :3

**Reply to Reviews**

_Carbon: _Thank you for your review! –Has finished reading your profile- I completely agree with ALL of your couples…except the one with you, I don't know who Remy is… -Chuckle- Anyways, please keep track of me, I would love to keep having your opinion. :3

_Dary:_ I think I will! Thank you for submitting your review, and yes, no worries, there will definitely be BellaxEdward. :3 Well…Emmett is kinda hot, but…dunno yet. :3 I look forward to reading more of your reviews soon. :3

Please enjoy the very first chapter of my story! Hope it lives up to some of the expectations you guys may have already. :3

----

_Keep going! You can do it,_ the voice urged. He has been telling me that for the past six hours… _It's only been an hour…_ "Whatever," I reply audibly, or at least try to. My voice left me three hours ago when my throat dried up due to the incredible amounts of gasping. _Damn broken nose_, I think to myself.

My frustration, irritation, and voice in my head were the only things keeping me going. _Not much farther now,_ he tells me. My whole body has gone numb from pain. My arms have dried blood on them, shirt ripped to pieces, along with the rest of my clothes. I must look horrible… Despite my current state of mind and body I find myself smiling. I've gone through hell, and yet I still worry about my appearance… _Humans are truly remarkable…_

I go for another five minutes before collapsing onto the ground, beyond exhausted. _I'm sorry,_ I think sadly. _I can't keep going…_

_It's alright_, he replies. _They're on their way to you… Good job, kiddo._

My head slowly falls to the soft earth beneath me as the edges of my vision turn black. Before my vision completely goes, I catch the glimpse of what seems to be a white heel, and then my body shuts down.

----

The sound of very soft whispering wakes me, but my eyes refuse to open. Try as I might I can barely even twitch. _I'm healing you, don't worry. You just won't be able to move for awhile. _I try to nod, but then remember I can't. The whispering continued, they seem to grow louder, more rushed. _You want to listen in? _He asks me. I don't even have to answer. He knows me too well.

"I don't really seem to understand it either," speaks a deep, masculine voice.

"So you really can't smell him?" another voice asks, this one very feminine and soothing in nature.

I hear the ruffle of clothes. From what I guessed he must be shaking his head. "No one can."

"Do you suppose he's one of us?"

"I highly doubt it. He has no bags under his eyes, his skin isn't pale, nor hard…"

I feel a slight pinch at my arm.

"What more, he has blood," the masculine voice continued.

"I know, but… We can't _smell _him, Carlisle." _Carlisle, _I think. _What an amazing name… _"Plus, he seems to heal himself a lot faster than average… I could've sworn those wounds were still open when I found him…"

I heard someone sigh. "I suppose there's nothing we can do until he wakes up. You go on down stairs, Alice. Try to calm everyone down and inform them on what's going on.. I'll stay up here and keep watch of him."

There was the briefest sound of clothes ruffling against the wind, but it disappeared as fast as it came. _Wake up time,_ the voice tells me as I feel my body tingle slightly. I twitch my fingers, taking in a deep breath of air before blinking open my eyes. I feel as though I've only woken up from a nap, that it was all just a bad dream, but as my eyes come into focus, I see the most beautiful stranger look down upon me, a smile on his face, and I realize that I'm not dreaming.

"Good evening," he tells me. I can't help but smile slightly. I try to say something, anything, but my voice catches in my throat. I can't stop marveling at his amazingly handsome features, his golden eyes seeming to pierce right through me.

"Are…you alright?" he asks me, slight concern evident on his face. _Careful,_ the voice tells me._ Remember all I told you about vampires and what to expect. _

_I know, but I can't help myself…a little assistance?_

I hear the voice sigh, but the sudden tingle in my eyes tells me he's fulfilled my request. I blink my eyes and the next time I open them I see Carlisle's face again, slightly astonished. This time, although he is still beautiful, it isn't as bad. As before.

"My apologies," I tell him, smiling slightly. "Yes, I'm doing good, thank you for asking."

"No problem," he replies, blinking slightly more than he should need to.

I sit up on the bed, but the sharp pain that strikes me on my back tells me that I shouldn't move so fast. _I may have healed you, but I can't take away pain, sorry… _I hiss audibly causing Carlisle to hold me steady until he thinks I'm alright. It was for the briefest of moments, but I catch his eyes as they flicker from me to the doorway. I smile softly.

"It's okay, you can go to them if you must. I'm not going anywhere."

Carlisle's taken aback once again. "How…?" He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter," he mutters. He looks me directly in the eyes and smiles once again. "You stay here for a while, you need some rest. I'll have Alice bring you up some food." He slowly got up from the chair and as he was walking towards the door I stopped him.

"Umm…you can move at normal speed if you want to…" I told him. Another shock, this time it was more evident in his face, but he did as I said, and was gone from the room before I finished blinking.

_You're right, they are fast._

Before I knew it, a beautiful lady entered my room. Her appearances seemed to mimic that of a pixie. She was very petit in size and her hair was short and spiked. She was wearing white high heals, a short, blue skirt, and a white buttoned down shirt. Her clothes mimicked that of a student uniform. In her hands was a tray with a bowl of soup and toasted bread. She handed it to me, a bright smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you, Alice," I tell her calmly. She nods her head before disappearing. I sigh openly, sure that no one was going to bother me as I ate. _This is going to be difficult, I can tell..._

_-----_

I walk down the hallway towards the stairs, now finished with my meal and in much less pain than before. I figured I should at least do something nice for them, at least bring the tray down to the kitchen. After all they did _save my life_.

_With my help, of course!_ The voice in my head exclaimed. I chuckled. "Yeah, you chipped in too," I muttered.

I reached the stairs and stopped. My ears caught the sound of people talking. I focused my hearing to hear them clearly.

"So you think he knows about us?" asks a male voice. This one sounds younger than Carlisle, but still holds the same, powerful resonance to it.

"He must, how else would he know about our normal speed?" That was Carlisle talking.

"Although, just to make sure… Bella?"

"Yes, Carlisle?" a female voice replies. Her voice seems so frail…it holds none of the beauty, nor the power that the others have.

"Would you do me a favor and see to him, please? He's been alone for awhile, and I think seeing a fellow human would help him."

"Well…for what you told us, he doesn't seem very human, but alright," she replied. I hear her footsteps as she goes up the stairs. I make the mistake of making myself known to her, stepping away from the cover of the wall. She crashes into me, falling down, shock clear on her face. The world seems to slow down. Holding the tray with one hand, I race down behind Bella and wrap my other arm around her waist, holding her steady at the base of the stairs, one of the vampires only centimeters away from the two of us.

There was a long silence as everyone tried to make sense of what had just happened. Deciding to humor them, I hold the tray up and smile brightly. "I was only bringing my tray down. I've read it's rude not to."

Despite the fact that I made an attempt at humor, I thought none of them would laugh, so imagine my surprise when the tallest and most built chuckles. It widens my grin, but the vampire closest to me glares harshly, Bella slowly backing away from me and into his embrace.

"I think you better start explaining," he tells me.

-----

Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes, but I'm kinda wiped out, heh. Only wanted to get this chapter up to keep you guys satisfied and waiting for the next. I usually don't write short chapters like these, but for this story I think I'll make an exception…


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorrow of Memories

**Chapter 2: The Sorrow of Memories**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all who are reading my story! I never knew I'd be liked so quickly! Anyways, sorry if I have gotten you confused, but the answers to all of your questions should be answered in this chapter.

**Reply to Reviews**

_Carbon: _Hey, good judgment:D Yup, that's Edward, and I've already fully figured out my character. Can't make a story without knowing the main one well, right?

By the way, how is the Lexicon, Carbon? I've been meaning to join the forums, but I'm not really allowed ((Long story, won't get into it)).

_Dary: _Will do! ;3

_Arowl: _Aw, thanks:3 Glad you like it! I'll try and keep you satisfied. :3

Here's the next chapter. I'm not really used to typing in first person since all of my major stories have been in third, so there may be a lot of switching from third person back to first, or at least of first person present switching to past tense… Hopefully I can learn how to type in proper first person soon. :P

-----

I looked over myself in the full body mirror, looking over each and every detail of myself. Precisely six feet in height and still only sixteen. My short, jet black hair was spiked back, light tan skin covering my tone body. I ran my fingers absent mindedly against the new scars on my arms as I thought over how I would go about explaining myself to the Cullens, lost in the unfamiliar blue eyes staring back at me through the mirror.

_You realize that for this to work I'm going to have to put down the barrier…_

My eyes widened slightly. I had forgotten all about the barrier. "No wonder I've been so cheery lately…"

_Are you sure you can handle it?_ The voice asked me with concern.

I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to relax. "I have to…" I breathed in a few times, clenching and unclenching my fingers. "Alright…let down the barrier."

I tightened my hands into fists as a rush of painful emotions flooded my mind. All of my memories resurfaced with more force than ever, each and every detail running through my mind like some sort of horror movie. The pain was too great to take and I fell to the floor, my balance long gone. It wasn't until I felt someone shaking me that I realized I had passed out.

"Hey, kid…wake up…" a powerful, male voice tells me. I blink several times, trying to get my eyesight to focus. The very first thing my eyes see is the same guy who laughed at my joke not too long ago, the one who had the most muscle out of all of them. It takes me a few moments to get my thoughts back together.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry, for how long was I out?"

"Only a little while. After hearing you scream I decided to see what was up."

I blinked. _I was screaming…?_

He helped me stand back up and kept me steady as I regained my balance.

"You alright?" he asks me. I feel like his gaze is slowly burning a hole into me, making me blush. I look away, trying to get him to look away from me.

"Y-Yes… Thank you," I mutter.

"No problem," he says. Then he grins, a thought crossing his mind. "Follow me, alright?" he says, and then disappears. _Moving normal speed, 'ey?_ I chuckle, following on his heels, without him hearing a step. _As if I can't keep up…_

"He okay?" Alice asks once we appear in the dining room, me right behind Emmett.

The bulky vampire nods and opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt.

"Yes, I'm good. I thank you for your concern." I smile politely as the muscular vampire stares at me in awe. He takes his seat next to easily the most beautiful female vampire in the room, still staring at me.

I sit down on the seat all the way at the edge of the table, facing all of them. I feel my heart begin to beat faster as their gazes bore into me. I close my eyes once again, calming down. _You need your regular eyes for this one._ I nod. I breathe in and out slowly and the next time I open my eyes they're back to their usual deep black. None of them seem too surprised, but I feel their amazement radiating from their bodies. I keep my face solemn as I look towards Carlisle.

"Where would you like me to begin?" I ask him, folding my hands on the table.

"The beginning would do nicely, but before that, mind explaining to us just who and what you are?"

I nod, then look back towards all of them. "My name is Bastion. I may appear to you just as any normal human, like Bella," I glance towards her. She flinches slightly, but Edward tightens the hold he has on her hands, assuring her he's there. "Although, as you have already witnessed, or at least most of you, there is still much more to me. To put it simply, I am human…at least…half."

Carlisle raises an eyebrow. "Half?"

I nod again. I pause, allowing them to take this in, before continuing. "I never used to be this way. I was all human, once, just as all of you have been. I suppose for you to understand you would have to hear my story, but to save time, instead of telling you, I can show you."

I hesitate. "My story…it's…going to be difficult to admit… My only hope is that you don't judge me for what you're about to see…"

One of the vampires closest to me reaches out and holds my hand gently. Her face is heart shaped and warm. She gave me the feeling of a mother, caring for all children. "We promise. We ourselves have been judged, abused, and even worse by other people. We won't put you through that pain. If anything you would feel further accepted here."

I nod my head, a small smile on my face. "Thank you," I tell her. Then I turn to the rest of them. "Close your eyes, please."

Reluctantly, one by one they all close their eyes. I feel all of their mistrust as their eyes remain closed and I sigh. "I'm sorry. I know it must be hard for you to trust me, but I assure you, I mean no harm. I'm going to need you to relax and listen to what I tell you. I hope this won't be a problem." They don't respond, but I feel the air lighten. I close my own eyes. _Alright, time to do your thing,_ I tell my voice. There was a rush of air under all of our feet for a few moments and then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You may open your eyes now."

All of them open their eyes, trying to take in just what where they were. "Do not fret," I tell them. "We are just inside my memories now. I felt this was easier than merely explaining everything to you and risk losing your interest."

I give them time to take in the surroundings. We were above what appeared to be a school cafeteria. Dozens of small children were talking away as they ate their lunch. "I was just like any normal child," I begin, my voice echoing as if we were in a long hall." The school I attended was a catholic one. My parents were strict believers of God, which affected me, of course. I believed, and still do, in a God, but I also believed in many other things as well."

The whole image seemed to shift, blurring around and then suddenly stopping next to a small, fat boy at the edge of the long table. He was sitting by himself, reading a book instead of eating his lunch like the rest of the kids.

I point to the boy. "That was me." I state. "I used to be obese, which explains why I'm sitting alone there. No one wanted to talk to a fat kid, especially since they had their own friends to be with, so for most of my school life I was alone. I pretended not to be bothered by it. I told myself that my parents would worry if they knew I had no friends, so I just never mentioned it to them, but it was one of the reasons why I dreaded school."

Bella points towards the book, "its lunchtime…shouldn't you be eating?"

I smile. "I finished my lunches quickly. Besides, books were kind of…an escape for me…"

The memories shift again, but this time it goes into a different place entirely. "This was my room," I state. There were books everywhere. In bookshelves, on desks, even some strewn across the floor or piled next to the walls. I was sitting on the bed, reading the same book I was reading during lunch, already almost finished with it. "I loved books… You could say I was kind of a bibliophile. Having no friends, I turned to books for relief, for understanding, for companionship… I read everywhere, at school, on bus rides, in the car, but mostly at home for you see, school wasn't the only place I had problems in." A loud slam echoed throughout the room. The jingling of keys could be heard as heavy footsteps walked down the hallway towards the room.

_"Bastion," said a gruff voice. The figure's hair was black with many grey streaks. He was wearing a t-shirt, tie, blazer, and slacks. _

_"Yes, dad?" the mini me asked._

_"Why don't you ever just go outside or do sports? It's always just reading with you…"_

_"I'm sorry, dad. I just don't want ---"_

_"It's not about what you want or don't want! Look at you, you're fat! You spend the entire day eating, sleeping, and reading! You have no life!!" my father yelled, his voice loud and ear blistering._

_"…Sorry…" the younger me muttered before turning back to his book. My dad just sighed and walked away_.

"Dad and I never got along too well," I began to explain. "Most of the times he was silent, but when he wasn't….he liked to say such things… You caught him on a good night… I won't show you the bad ones." I stopped in my explanation as the younger me began crying. He was still reading, his eyes focused on one page, completely silent except for the occasional sniffs and whimpers, wet tears streaming down his cold, plump face.

"Where's your mother?" the female vampire closest to me asked. I sighed. "She wasn't there that night… My parents worked very hard. Some days they slept over at the office, or just didn't sleep at all, just to get work done, so I was left to myself a lot."

"It went on like that for awhile," I continued. My memories blurred for a few moments before stopping. We were in the same room, but I was much bigger, and sleeping. "Two years later, I was fatter than ever. I barely even grew because of my weight suppressing my growth. I'd lost all hope of every becoming slim, making me have a lot of depression problems. This was a very significant night for me…as you'll soon see."

The younger version of me appeared to be sleeping, hugging a pillow tight to his chest. White streaks on his cheeks showed that he had been crying again. The room was dark and still for awhile…then a small, bright light appeared. It steadily grew larger and larger until it took on the silhouette of a human, lighting the entire room in the process. The younger me blinked, but didn't turn around. The being of light laid down on bed next to me and held me in what appeared to be it's arms. I was slowly lifted from the bed, hovering a few inches in mid-air.

"When this first happened to me, I thought it only a dream, nothing more, but… It just felt too real. The light was warm and protecting…and the arms felt safe. It was a feeling I rarely ever had, and I didn't want it to end…"

There was a sound that resonated throughout the room. It sounded like a voice, but it managed to match the melodic, powerful sound that the vampires had to theirs, except this one sounded much more soothing, like a song.

"I don't know how I knew, but from the moment it, …_he, _started talking to me, I knew it was an angel. He told me that he had been watching over me for a long time, that it shared my pain, suffered along with me, and told me he would always be there to help and protect me. As I've told you, I thought it was only a dream, but… Afterwards, I went through some major changes."

The memories blurred again, but I continued talking. "I started exercising, eating healthier, everything to make my body as healthy as possible. Of course, my hunger for books never really left me."

We stopped, again in my room, but it was sunny outside. I was reading as always, but I was much slimmer. "Of course, this was not enough for my parents. They expected more from me…much more. It was a lot to handle, balancing my training with my studies, and then music. It seemed like they piled on more and more. The only reason I was able to stand it was because I looked at it as a way of improving myself, but I was never truly happy.

"I spent a lot of time to myself out of the house. Sometimes it was just to walk and clear my head. They would mostly be at night. That's when I met…him…"

I felt my gaze falter slightly at the mention of him, but I had to focus. The memories shifted to a time at night. We were now at a park. I was sitting down on one of the benches lost in thought.

"I was about to return home from another night of unwinding. I wasn't expecting to see anyone, but life is all about the unexpected."

A dark figure walked out of the shadows from the trees. He had his hands in his pockets and was walking towards the younger me.

_I looked up to meet his piercing gaze, his golden eyes burning into my own. _

_"Hello there," he said, his voice sensual and deep._

_I looked around, certain that he couldn't be talking to me. "This seat taken?" he asks, pointing to the space on the bench next to mine. I try to say something, but nothing comes to mind, so I just scoot over and look down towards the ground._

_"Kind of late for someone so young to be out, isn't it?" he asks me. I took in deep breaths, calming myself. _

_"Y-Yeah… I just…needed some breathing room, that's all…"_

_"I know the feeling," the man replied. Building up all the courage I had, I turned to face him again. His body was amazingly fit. All he was wearing was a pair of baggy, black jeans and a black tank top. His long, black hair was tied down into a pony tail. He was still staring at me. _

_I felt my face involuntarily flush, and I quickly looked away. He laughed._

_"What's your name?" he asked me. Normally I knew better than to talk to a stranger, but there was something about this guy…_

_"Bastion," I muttered. He let out "Hmm"._

_"What a fitting name for someone so powerful," he said. I immediately looked back towards him. "Powerful?"_

_"Yes, incredibly powerful…" he purred. I felt like melting, my entire body surely red from all the blushing. _

_"…You don't believe me, do you?" he asked. I didn't answer. _

_He placed a strong hand onto my shoulder. I stiffened visibly, making him laugh. "No worries, you'll grow to trust me, but not tonight."_

_He stood up from the bench. I was almost sad to see him go. He noticed, giving me a grin that would be forever burned into my memory. "See you soon…Bastion." And like that he was gone._

"It was like that for many nights," I explained. "We talked a lot. Eventually he told me his name, Jason, and that he was a vampire. I wasn't really surprised. Someone like him was obviously not human. I had always had a strong feel and belief for the supernatural. Ghosts, vampires, you name it, so I wasn't really surprised by it. Our connection and relationship grew stronger, and soon it got to the point where he would hold me tenderly in his arms as we talked, or rest his head on my shoulder as I sat in his lap. It went beyond friendship.

"My parents were worried about me. They knew about my late night trips, they just didn't know about who I was with. Soon I got tired of hiding it from my parents, they had been so good to me, I thought they didn't deserve me to keep secrets from them. Apparently so did they. When I came back from another night with Jason, I found them awake, waiting for me in the living room. I wasted no time in explaining everything to them, from how I had depression problems to when I met Jason. I figured they would understand, they had to. They were my parents, my family, the ones who were supposed to be with you through everything…

"When I finished, I felt relief wash over me…but it didn't last long."

_"You…WHAT?!" my father screamed. I jumped backwards. "A vampire!? What shit! You fell for that!? No…worse…you fell for a MAN!!" _

_My dad grabbed me by the neck, squeezing harshly, cutting off my air. I couldn't breathe, panic quickly coursing through my entire body. This wasn't how it was supposed to go…_

_He thrust open the door and threw me out. I landed onto the concrete pavement, my head colliding harshly against a metal pole._

_"I will not have a fagot for a son! Never! You…piece of shit…"_

_I looked towards mom, my eyes only half open, unconscious-ness quickly taking over. She didn't do anything, just stayed behind my dad. _

_"You can forget about ever living in this house again. From this day forward, you are no longer my son. Now leave me and my wife alone…" my dad growled, before slamming the door in front of me. I felt tears sting my eyes and stream down my face. The only people I had ever called family was gone._

_"Jason," I muttered, before oblivion completely took over me. _

My memories stopped. We were brought back to the Cullen's house. Everyone was staring at me, but all I could do was think of that night, the pain evident on my face. "I never forgot the look my mom had," I muttered. "I knew my dad had a temper, but my mom…I always thought she truly cared about me… That day, she had nothing but disgust on her face… She had agreed with my father completely… Now I have no one."

Everyone was either looking down or at me. It looks like my memories had a big impact on all of them.

There was a long pause, but the vampire who was holding Bella soon broke the silence. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you, truly I am, but it still doesn't explain just what you are."

I looked up towards him. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone else interrupted me. It was Alice.

She glanced at everyone, and then settled her gaze on me. There was something frightening about the way she looked at me. "Guys," she stated. "…There's someone coming."

-----

I apologies for the many mistakes. I had a tromendously hard time writing this chapter! I spent hours just staring at the screen... and a good editor I do not make, heheh. :3 This is by far the_ longest _chapter I have ever written. I know I promised to answer all questions here, but decided against the most important one for the next chapter. Don't worry, it won't be as confusing as this one. ;3


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunter

**Chapter 3: The Hunter**

**Author's Notes: **So many reviews!! I feel so loved… :3

**Reply to Reviews**

_Carbon: _Wow…you think so? I really try to… My stories are mostly centralized around the emotions the characters feel, to out you better into the story. I'm glad all my effort is paying off. :3

A lot of people, huh? Guess Stephanie is well admired. :3

_Beth: _Thank you, Beth! I hope you enjoy the rest of my story as well. :3

_Arowl: _Heh, I warned ya, didn't I? ;3

_Shobbs:_ You'll see… Muahaha!! xD

_Dary: _No worries. Thanks for the review. :D

_Story: _What is? O.o;

**End Reply to Reviews**

Hope this doesn't disappoint. :3

----

Running. We had been running for what seemed to be hours, but it was really only moments. Trees were speeding past us as though they were in the same hurry we were, Bella being piggy backed by Edward. No one really seemed surprised by me anymore; they were more focused on who was coming. Alice's words ran through my mind. _He's a vampire…and he caught onto Bella's scent. He's…different than the other's we've faced… _My eyes narrowed. Alice had been staring at me the whole time…

_There's something she isn't telling us… _the voice told me. "I know," I muttered.

I felt Alice glance back towards me, but I didn't return the look. I kept running, my heart beating faster as tension quickly spread through me. Something was off…

All of us stopped when we were halfway across a large, open field in the middle of the forest. I sensed it too. "He's here, isn't he," I muttered. I didn't require an answer. There was a dark figure walking slowly towards us from out of the bushes. My ears caught the faint growling over the vampires behind me.

"Well, well, well… It seems the mice have been cornered by the cat…" The vampire was tall and pale, like most others, but his hair was a fiery red that extended down to his hips in a neat ponytail. Black, hungry eyes glanced at us, and then fixed upon Bella.

"Vampires…guarding a human?" he scoffed. "What has the world come to…?" He growled audibly, his sharp, razor teeth clearly visible even from several feet away. I turned around to see Edward pass Bella towards the most beautiful of the female vampires. "Protect her, Rosalie… We shouldn't take long." Rosalie seemed reluctant to do so, but then she turned to the muscular vampire and saw the ferocious look in his eyes. She got the hint.

"Emmett," she stated. The beast like vampire turned around to face Rosalie. "…Try not to have too much fun, okay?" Emmett grinned, nodded, and then turned back towards the 'threat'.

Carlisle spoke up, trying to distract the vampire as Rosalie slowly walked away with Bella. "You realize that you stand no chance against us… There's only one of you after all… Don't you consider that kind of foolish?"

The vampire grinned widely before laughing raucously. There was a dangerous flash in his eyes, and all of a sudden he was behind us, filling the gap Rosalie had created from the group. "Letting the prey separate from the pact…thinking one pretty little vampire will be enough to stop me? I say _you're _the foolish ones!!" That was enough to set everyone off, Emmett leading them. They rushed towards him at a speed I considered fast even for vampires. The vampire extended his hand and I felt a paralyzing cold suddenly seize my body. I tried to move, but my body remained locked in place, as well as the Cullens…

"Wh-what…?!" Emmett gasped. To me they looked like a couple of statues too beautiful to be real.

The vampire laughed his signature laugh once more. "You see…just as many other vampires have extra abilities, this is mine… I have the ability to paralyze all those who I wish with fear for as long as I want to. So now…" He turned his hungry gaze back towards Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie appeared to be frozen too, but Bella was squirming under Rosalie's hold visibly. _It didn't work on her…_

"Bella…run," Rosalie muttered. Bella dashed out of Rosalie's frozen arms and towards the forest. The vampire was staring in awe at Bella. He tried to freeze her again, but nothing worked. She was almost back into the woods.

"I don't know what's going on, but you're not getting away!" The mysterious vampire began running towards Bella. Only a few moments and he would have her. She turned around, saw what was coming towards her, and screamed. "Edward!"

"BELLA!!" one of the vampire's hollered. That seemed to snap something inside of me. Their screams echoed inside my head and I snapped out of the paralysis, a symbol on my left hand glowing brightly. Bella had her arms covering her face in an "X" as though it would protect her. The vampire began advancing quicker towards her. The symbol on my hand grew brighter and I appeared in front of Bella. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her protectively as the vampire slammed into my back. There was a loud, thunderous sound that erupted from the collision and the vampire was sent flying backwards.

His eyes were widened to their fullest. He stumbled as he tried to stand up right. "What…who…?" I turned around, one arm still around Bella, my eyes narrowed. I had felt no pain. I felt Bella's gaze burn into me and I turned to look at her, a small smile on my face. "Everything's going to be alright," I assured her. She nodded slowly.

I glanced towards the Cullens, who were as surprised as the enemy. _Now...it's my turn to show off, _I thought.

_Alright!! Been awhile since we've gotten to stretch our wings!_ The voice inside of me exclaimed. I grinned, stepping in front of Bella protectively, my right hand hovering over the symbol on my left.

"To get to her you'll have to go through me first," I warned, glaring at the vampire who was now brushing himself off. He took one look at the symbol and his face brightened.

"Oho! Now I see! Our leader has told us about you… Bastion, was it?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know my name? Who's your leader?"

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes, but the grin never left his face. "You'll just have to defeat me to find out."

I felt the rage burn through my body ferociously. I clasped the top of my left hand with my right, covering the symbol. The light grew brighter until it was nearly blinding. Wind suddenly picked up from underneath my feet, and then a bright symbol in light appeared. I was suddenly bathed in light, the radiance enough to rival the sun. It lasted for only a few moments, but when it ceased to reveal me once more, my hair was a striking blonde, my skin incredibly pale, my eyes an icy blue. I had grown an entire foot in height.

I turned towards Bella who was staring at me in utter amazement. "Go back to Edward. I'll take care of him," I told her, my voice now melodic and powerful, the sound seeming to shake the very air itself. It took her awhile for the information to get through, but she finally began running back to Edward, past the vampire who now only had eyes for me. The Cullens were no longer frozen, but they kept their eyes on me as well, as though still immobile.

I turned to look the vampire directly in the eyes. "Now…tell me…who are you, and who is your leader?" I asked demandingly. He smiled slightly.

"My name is Richard. As to who my leader is, you know the rules. Beat me first." He smirked with confidence. I narrowed my glare.

"You do not want to do that…"

The vampire went into a fighting position. "Are you kidding me? After all of the stories I've heard about you angels? No way am I giving up this chance… Wait until the guys at my coven hear about how I defeated the infamous Bastion!"

I curled in my fingers, gathering strength. In pulled in my arms and then thrust them outwards, two large, white wings quickly growing from my back. Stretched to their fullest, they were more than twice the length of my two, large arms. The white was pure and seemed to radiate more light. They flapped a few times, creating a strong breeze, before folding almost protectively behind me.

The vampire came at me with full force, creating a large gust of wind at the incredible speed he used. He threw the hardest punch he could towards my chest, the impact creating a large shockwave and sound that surpassed even that of thunder. My ears tingled slightly from the sheer volume, but I remained unfazed. He left his fist on my chest as though at any moment I would curl up in pain.

"Finished already?" I asked, almost mockingly. Frustrated, he threw another punch towards my chest. This one was slightly stronger than the last, but had no different affect on me. I sighed. "I warned you… Now it's too late to run." I quickly gripped his wrists, locking them in place with my strong hands. He tried to release my hold on him, but I held them with ease on my chest. I looked directly into his eyes, piercing right through him.

"Learn to fear the light!" I screamed, and then the palms of my hands burst forth light onto the wrists of Richard. He began screaming as pain flooded his body, his gaze never leaving my own. I then suddenly stopped, leaving him stunned for a few moments, before thrusting a punch to his own chest. He was sent flying backwards, crashing into trees and shrubbery, creating practically another path from how far he was sent.

Within a moment's notice he was charging back at me again. His anger had made him reckless. I was through with playing around. Flapping my wings, I flew towards Richard, wind and dirt whipping around me by the incredible speed. Within a moment the battle was brought to an end. Both of us collided harshly, but it was obvious Richard was the one hurt. He screamed in pain, but before he could be knocked backwards again, I grabbed onto Richard's shoulders tightly, light bursting from it once more, throwing Richard into further pain.

"Look at me!" I demanded. Richard opened his eyes, which were closed from the pain. I stared deep into them and he winced. I was hurting him within as well with my bright light.

"Who is your leader?" I asked slowly, hovering inches from the ground thanks to my wings. His eyes seemed to glaze over before answering. "Jason," he muttered. My eyes widened. _It can't be…_

_Yet you knew all along, _the voice inside me stated.

I had my suspicions, yes, but I had still refused to believe it. …Now…there was no denying it… Jason was…

_Bastion, Richard!!! _My voice screamed. I quickly snapped out of my trance just as Richard was. I placed my left palm upon on his chest, putting him back into his unconscious state. "You will leave us alone, you understand? If I ever see you or someone else from your clan here ever again…I will not be as merciful," I warned him. He nodded his understanding, mouth slightly open. I dropped him, and he disappeared from sight.

I slowed down the fluttering of my wings, allowing me to plant my feet softly on the ground. My wings flapped just a little more to fold behind my back. I turned around and saw the entire Cullen family staring right back at me. Edward opened his mouth, but I quickly stopped him.

"More explaining to do, I know," I stated, smiling softly.

----

Hope you liked it! More to come soon. :3


	5. Chapter 4: Twilight's Angel

**Chapter 4: Twilight's Angel**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, guys. Having a little difficulty deciding where this story goes from here, but no worries! I'll do the best I can. :3

**Reply to Reviews:**

_Fairy: _Thanks, Fairy! Glad to hear you're enjoying my story! I'm eagerly awaiting your next review. :3

_Holding Edward: _Heh, you'll find out soon enough. Just stay tuned:3

_Arowl: _Woo ho!! Me too:D That's why I put him in here, plus I thought they needed another super natural beings so hey, why not angels? xD

_Jgajrs: _Aw. –Blush- Thanks, J:3 I hope I don't end up disappointing you.

-----

The trip back to the Cullen's house was a long one. Everyone was still pretty shaken up on what had just happened, so we were running at a slower pace than before. I didn't have to run, just hovered over the ground, my wings only slightly outstretched. I had no trouble keeping up with the Cullens, either way. I felt their eyes flicker from me and back to the road ahead, trying to get a handle on what had just happened, I figured.

_I can tell there's going to be a lot of explaining to do, _the voice in my head stated. I sighed slightly in response, the sudden glance from everyone towards me saying they had heard it.

As soon as we arrived at the house, Edward asked Bella if she was alright. I felt sorry for her. She was staring at me constantly in complete shock on the way home. I wouldn't doubt that when she turned to face Edward it was the first time she had blinked since the attack. The fact that she shut her eyes tightly only proved my theory correct.

"Y-Yeah… I'll be fine," she mumbled. Edward stared back towards my direction. I had a hard time telling from his face whether he was angry at me or just curious.

The moment I entered the house I saw the Cullens all gathered in the living room staring directly at me. Apparently we weren't wasting any time. I felt the light fade from me, taking most of my strength with it. My hair was now bright silver in color, my skin a chalky white, but my eyes remained the same spectacular blue as before. I looked like a ghost with huge, angelic wings.

"Mind if we sit down?" I asked them politely. My voice was less powerful than before, much more melodic and calming in nature.

"Of course," Carlisle responded, and then they all disappeared back into the dining room. I sighed, walking quickly towards them. _Here we go again…_

_-----_

While everyone was seated comfortably in their seats, I settled for crossing my legs in the lotus position, levitating a few feet above the floor so that they all had a clear view of me. My wings were folded neatly behind me, the tips extending a few inches below my lower body. My hands rested idly on my knees as though I were meditating, although my eyes were clearly open.

"I didn't really get to explaining what I was before we were so rudely interrupted," I explained. "To clarify things, yes, I am an angel…or at least…half."

They all looked at me quizzically and I took in a deep breath. Staying in angelic form was stressful when I couldn't move freely. "That light that you saw in my memories during the so called dream was an angel coming to me. Apparently, on that night, my guardian angel and I had somehow merged together, which was extremely rare, but it did happen, as well as explain the sudden changes I went through. There's a lot about angels that even I have yet to learn, but the facts that I do know will take a while to explain so I'll just summarize.

"We have, what you call, empathy, but it's much stronger than any average human can achieve. We can feel the emotions of those around us and distinguish them easily. Such as," I looked towards Edward and Emmett, "I felt how angry you two were when Richard was going for Bella and Rosalie. To me it felt as though a bomb had just exploded nearby, sending waves of heat towards me." I looked towards Bella, "I know how you feel secure when Edward is nearby, and I also feel the love you have for him every time you look into his eyes. At times your heart will feel as though it has leaped into your throat when you look at him. I also know that you get anxious when he is far away. I sensed all of your confusion as well as amazement when I transformed into an angel today. It felt as though someone had just mixed up the thoughts in my head for a moment.

"Granted, these aren't spectacular examples, but you have no reason to doubt me either. Another ability, one which you have just seen in action, is that we can…how to put this without sounding cruel… We can manipulate vampires, as well as werewolves, if we wished."

When I mentioned werewolves I felt everyone's emotions suddenly spike with hatred, fear, and surprise, making me bring my hand to my head. It felt as if someone just drove a nail through my skull.

"Please, try and remain calm… I'm much too sensitive to emotions in this stage…" I continued when I felt them relaxed. "It's a difficult process that I won't really try to explain, but let's just say it's where the fables about vampires being burned by the light came from. Angelic light hurts you, while for werewolves it calms them, reverting them back into their human forms. It's harder to control werewolves, though, for it takes both empathy as well as our light to keep them at bay, but once you do, it's also hard to keep them from coming to you constantly, so that as well takes practice. I have yet to meet a werewolf, so I'll have to be extra careful if ever I have to deal with them. Many angels were abused before by the werewolves, which is one of the reasons for why many left this world to go into the next.

"We can't be hurt by werewolves or vampires unless we trust them. If they somehow earn our trust, not only are our powers rendered ineffective to them, but we can be hurt by them just as easily as any other human, which is why we try to remain careful. We normally don't express ourselves to you like I am now. We must remain closed for our own safety. Many have made that mistake in the past about trusting the wrong people… I hope you guys don't end up turning on me." I smiled sadly.

Carlisle spoke up, "We aren't like most vampire families, as you can already tell. We're very accepting. Do you really think Bella would be here if we weren't?" Carlisle grinned, exposing his sharp teeth. I felt Bella shiver from a sudden stroke of fear.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I replied, looking towards Bella and smiling brighter. I felt her relax, mostly due to Edward holding her tighter.

"Anyways, to continue, some of us can change from angel to human and vice versa by command, but it takes practice. I have only been like this for a few years, which explains why I haven't turned human again. It's a slow process for me because we can turn into angels when we feel high stress or pressure. The reason I was able to transform was because I felt stressed about what would happen to Rosalie and Bella since Emmett and Edward were stressed. Again, empathy comes into an important role here. Then the cool down process consists of having to calm yourself down back to normal, which is not an easy process, but you can tell I'm starting to cool off because the light has stopped radiating from my body and my skin is slowly turning back to its original color.

"We gain this symbol on our left hand that shines whenever our inner angel feels it's time to fully merge, or transform. It also glows faintly when the angel feels a threat or danger near by or about to happen. You see, although we have become one body, my angel still has a mind and soul all of its own. It speaks to me in the form of a voice in my mind. As time progresses, the angel will adopt the personality of the human it has merged with, so now my angel speaks like I do. Well…for the most part, anyway.

_Hey!! _The angel retorted. I smiled slightly.

"If I am ever in great danger or in need of help, such as serious injury or what not, my angel can astral project from my body to search for help. That's how he find you guys. Without his help, you would have probably never had that vision about me, Alice, and I would still be dieing somewhere out there."

I smiled warmly at her and she beamed.

"Now, in our human forms we appear to be like anyone else, but with a few…benefits. For starters, we are faster, stronger, more graceful, and we heal faster than normal. Our senses are also heightened a fair amount. Whenever we feel intimidated by someone we can change our sight until we can get used to seeing the person. Carlisle was witness to this. I was intimidated by how beautiful he, we actually all of you, looked, so my angel changed my eyesight. In doing so, though, it changes the color of our eyes. Mine shifts from black to blue, but there are different colors for different personality types.

"You also might have found that you can't smell my blood. We have blood, but our angels tune out the smell it gives off. It's mostly for your benefit. Before, angels also had smells, but it soon stopped due to certain…incidents that happened… Let's just say it's a whole other definition of _want _that you get…" I rubbed between my shoulders a bit. They were tensing.

"There is more to us, but this is all I know for now. The rest you may figure out eventually, if you so wish."

I winced visibly. I wasn't returning to normal as fast as I would like, and it was beginning to hurt. I had to get out. Edward noticed my heavier breathing. "You okay?"

"Just…not relaxing as fast as I would like," I responded, stretching my wings behind me, practically touching the wall which was seven feet away. "Our powers are mainly triggered by emotions as you have probably figured out from my explanation. During the cool down process, if I don't calm fast enough it can be stressing, so we fly around for awhile, which helps us to relax. Remaining too still isn't great."

"Oh, we're so sorry!" Alice squealed. I grinned, "It's alright. I want you guys to know this stuff. How are you supposed to trust me if I leave you in the dark about stuff, correct?"

Alice's eyes widened for a moment and then she turned towards a lean, yet muscular vampire who was sitting next to her. His hair was honey blonde, and he could have passed off to be Rosalie's twin brother easily. "Jasper," she stated, catching his attention. I hadn't noticed before, but when they looked at each other, I felt warmth burst forth from both of them, stabbing my heart. They were obviously in love. "Do you think you can help him?"

He looked towards me and for a moment he looked as though he were concentrating, but then his face shifted back to normal. "Nothing seems to be working," he replied.

I looked towards Alice, an eyebrow arched. "Jasper has the ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him… I thought that maybe…"

My face brightened into a grin that closed both of my eyes and then I scratched my head, slightly embarrassed. "I guess I forgot to mention that your special abilities don't have any affect on me… That's why Richard couldn't freeze me. Thank you, I really appreciate you trying to help, but I'll be just fine. I only need to stretch my wings a bit. Would that be okay?"

"Won't you be seen?" Bella asked. Her voice was barely over a whisper, but it was perfectly audible to all of us. I shook my head.

"No one will see me, trust me," I assured her. I looked towards the rest of them in case of any objections, and when I didn't receive any, I planted my feet onto the floor, bowed, and left the room.

----

I stretched a bit as I stepped outside. There was a cool breeze in the air, as sign that it was going to rain soon. The grey clouds were already rolling in, but the bright white light of the sun shined through them easily. The day was bright, yet cloudy. I chuckled at the paradox. I spread my wings and with one grand jump I flew into the air. With one flap of my wings I went higher, with another flapped I moved faster, and by the time I got to the fourth flap I was already soaring through the air, cutting through the wind easily. I saw trees and clouds pass me by quickly, the currents of air blowing through my hair, beneath my arms and wings, giving me joy and happiness. This was one of the rare times when I felt truly free.

I slowed my speed as a strange feeling slowly tingled throughout my body. I stopped just over an opening in the forest and quickly descended towards the ground. I looked around cautiously.

_Bastion, _my angel told me. His voice sounded stern. _I don't like this, maybe we should just…_

I heard a tree branch snap behind me. I quickly turned around to see a dark figure lunging towards me. Instinctively, I covered my face with my arms.

_Bastion!!_

_----_

Sorry for the long paragraphs… I tried to do this as best I could. Hope you enjoy. :3


	6. Chapter 5: The Encounter

**Chapter 5: The Encounter**

**Author's Notes: **You know, after further speculation, I don't think this story will just be some sort of side project. After all of the positive reviews I've gotten I think I'll make this a main focus as well, maybe take a small break from my first story for a bit. :3

_Dark: _Hehehe, glad my suspense techniques are working. :P

_Arowl: _You know, my brother is actually starting to work on Bastion stuff. oO; Don't ask me how, but he found this website where he can sell products… So far we have shirts with our pen names on it ((His is more of a screen name, though)). He's thinking that maybe I can send Bastion's description to a professional artist whom we can pay to draw him and then put the picture on the t-shirts. Weird, huh:P Wonder if it'll actually work…

_Beth: _Thank you for your review! And…you'll see. ;3

Welp, here ya go. :3

----

I remained in that same position for what seemed like forever. My breath was held, my arms crossed, eyes tightly shut. It's been so long since I've felt so scared…

_Bastion… It's alright, you're okay, _the angel told me. I didn't feel so sure. The presence…the one close to me, it felt so angry…so hateful…so out of control, yet… …Yet… I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted with a pair of deep black eyes staring back into my own…with the head of a gigantic wolf.

I leaped backwards and onto the ground, my breathing heavy. _Why am I so scared…? This…this didn't happen with the vampires, why with…with…?!_

_Werewolves? _The angel asked, calmly.

_Why are you so calm about this?! _I mentally screamed.

_It's normal. First encounters with vampires are different than with werewolves. _

The reddish brown werewolf slowly made its way towards me. I tried to remain very still as I tried to calm down. He kept moving towards me until his nose was just above my chest. My breathing halted, my heart beating much too fast for it to be considered safe. It seemed to be smelling me, his large nostrils snuffling my chest, then my shoulders, my neck… And then it began licking me. I started to laugh from his tongue strokes, they were tickling me! It soon stopped, though, nudged its head against mine, and backed off. It was then that I noticed the others behind it. The fear that had just begun to settle came back with full force. They didn't look as friendly…

_Bastion, relax. They won't harm you. _

The darkest of the werewolves approached me now as the reddish one moved back. It gave me the impression as being leader of the pack, its fur such a deep black that even the night sky would be jealous. It turned so that its side was facing me, and with a small twist of its head told me to get on. I was quick to comply, not wanting to anger it. Before I knew it we were speeding off through the forest, the pace making my grip tightly onto the wolf's long fur.

Along the way, my angel started explaining everything about werewolves to me. _Werewolves would never harm an angel, nor even think it. At best, they most likely want to get to know you, considering that you are the first, and only, angel to ever come to Forks. The reason you felt so scared when you first felt the werewolf is because of your empathic powers. Werewolves usually have a lot of trouble controlling their temper; it is their great anger that turns them into the actual wolf form. Angels dislike any form of anger intensely, and when faced by it usually respond by leaving or hiding, but since you're also half human, you felt fear._

The sudden stop in movement made me realize we had arrived at our destination. The air was thick with the smell of eggs and bacon. I hopped off the moment the werewolf below me began to shake.

_Close your eyes, _my angel told me. I covered them with my hand as the wolves morphed back into their human forms. They opened the door, the aroma now assaulting my nostrils.

I stood there, feeling like an idiot, for what seemed like forever before someone took my hand. "You can open your eyes now," a voice told me. It sounded like a male. I blinked open my eyes, dropping my hand to see a handsome, and very tall, young man looking at me. His face being only inches from mine, I should have felt uncomfortable, but there was something about his dark eyes that seemed vaguely familiar…

It then occurred to me that he was holding my hand, and the sudden chuckle that came from the man made me realize the warmth spreading across my face was visible. "My name is Jacob Black." He told me cheerfully. I smiled in return.

"I'm Bastion, pleased to meet you," I responded. That made him smile as well.

"Like wise. So…shall we?" Jacob asked, stretching his gigantic arm towards the door. We were standing only a few feet away, but it seemed if he stretched enough Jacob would be able to reach it. I merely nodded, allowing him to lead the way. As I entered the room my ears were greeted by the loud screeching sounds of utensils scratching against plates. I resisted the urge to cover my ears as I stepped further into the room. They must have sensed my discomfort because all of the shirtless men in the room suddenly stopped eating, some with their mouths wide open with food.

"Uh-uh, boys, that's no way to act in front of a guest," a woman scolded. It wasn't hard to tell who it was, since she was the only woman in the room. She quickly walked towards me and…hugged me…as Jacob found a seat by the table, a tray full of food already in front of him. _Umm…why is she hugging me?_ I asked my angel.

_Friendly greeting?_

She pulled away and then smiled broadly. I immediately noticed the huge scar that ran across her face, and down her neck towards her hand, but I didn't say anything, just smiled.

"My name is Emily. Nice to have you join us. Please, sit down." She motioned towards a seat by the rather small table. Deciding not to be rude, I humbly accepted the offer, stretching my wings along side me so that my back could touch the chair. The silence lasted for a few more seconds, but soon the noise came roaring back to life as the entire room of bare chest boys struggled to eat every ounce of food visible.

"Would you like some food, dear?" she asked me. I took one glance at the muffins, the eggs, and the bacon, and my mind immediately started racing. _Calories, Trans fat, carbohydrates…_

"N-No thank you, ma'am!" was my direct response.

_Dude, you're starving!! Why turn down food?_

_You know exactly why, _I retorted. My mind went through flash backs of when I was little…and fat.

_Oh, right,_ was my angels' only reply.

After the meal, which seemed to end much too quickly for the amount of food that was there when I entered, the leader of the werewolves told them all to quiet down. He glared directly towards me, and I felt myself shrink beneath his gaze. I hated feeling intimidated…

"So," he stated, his strong voice resonating throughout the room. He placed his large hands onto the table, his weight making it groan with pain. "You're an angel…correct?" I nodded my head slowly. He sighed and took a seat on the table, his gaze now softer. "First of all, I'd like to welcome you to Forks, second… I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Thank you, and…a favor?" I asked, confused. He nodded.

"Would you mind explaining to us everything you know about angels and werewolves? I have only heard rumors, but now that there's an actual one here, I would appreciate it if you were to clarify some things."

I smiled and nodded. "Certainly."

So I gave them the entire speech that I told the Cullens, minus my memories. By the time that I had finished, they had all seemed to be in awe. The leader was the only one to actually move. He stood up and looked towards Emily, a passionate look in his eyes. "Emily… Did you hear?"

"Yes, Sam, I did," she responded, reaching out to clasp the hand he had offered. Sam took Emily's hand in his and held her close before kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Yuck, Sam! Do you have to do_ that_ in front of us?!" questioned one of the werewolves. Sam's reply was a quick "Shut up!" and a deadly glare that would send anyone running…me included.

I felt my heart become heavier with each passing second that they kissed, and as they began to moan, I felt the stab of a knife cut right through me. I clenched my hands into fists, pain quickly coursing through me, silently praying for them to stop. I thought I could hold out just a little longer, but then they began to hold each other tighter…closer, and I ran out of the house with a quick "Excuse me".

I ran across the field until I felt myself far enough from the house. I breathed heavily, trying to close the gaping hole that was ripped open inside my chest.

_Sorry, Bastion… I didn't know he'd have a fiancé… _

I shook my head. "It's fine," I muttered. I took a seat on the ground; no way could I stand to be in there again. I stared up towards the sky, the dense trees seeming to block out the sun.

"What's fine?" a voice behind me asked. I nearly jumped up, quickly turning around to see Jacob standing there, a curious look on his face. I sighed, slightly relieved. I turned around to look directly in front of me, resting my head on my knees.

"Nothing," I responded quietly. He took a seat next to me and the sudden leap in my chest told me something I didn't really want to know.

_Well…maybe you're just nervous…_ my angel comforted.

"Something up?" he asked. I looked towards him, deciding whether or not I should really talk to him. He seemed slightly concerned, and my angel said he would never do anything to hurt me, so…

"What did Sam mean when he asked, 'Did you hear?'" I asked. Although it wasn't my main focus, it did confuse me a little, plus it would make a good starting conversation.

"He was probably referring to your powers over vampires. Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. He thinks you will be able to kill the Cul---"

"I won't!" I suddenly yelled, and then proceeded to cover my mouth with my hands. I turned away, embarrassed. "Sorry," I mumbled. He reached out his hand and covered one of mine. I felt my face flush again.

"It's alright, but… Why won't you?"

I gathered all the courage I had and turned to look straight into the dark depths of his eyes. It was then I realized that he was the reddish werewolf from before. I quickly rid my mind of those thoughts. "I couldn't," I told him. "They saved me. If it wasn't for them I would probably be dead right now. They're good people, despite their being vampires. They don't even harm anyone. Plus…" I looked away again, my mind far off. "Bella would never forgive me."

"Yeah…she is pretty hung up on that Edward, huh?" he replied. I was slightly surprised.

"You know Bella?"

He nodded his head sadly. "I used to have the biggest crush on her."

I felt the slowly healing hole in my heart be suddenly torn open again. _Straight… He's straight…_

_…I'm sorry, Bastion… _I smiled sadly.

"I see," I said. Nothing else came to mind. The hold he had on my hand grew slightly tighter and it made the whole even deeper. _He's making this too hard…_

"Are you alright?" he asked me. He sounded so concerned… I closed my eyes, a strong cold grasping my heart. _You've got no chance with him, he doesn't want you,_ I told myself. I shook my head slowly. "No," I whispered.

"Well what's wrong? You need me to get you something? Food or…? Anything?" Now he sounded desperate. I could have chuckled if I didn't feel so heartbroken.

"No, I don't… Really," I muttered. My wings folded protectively around me.

_Oh Bastion… Get a hold of yourself, c'mon. You can't do this in front of him, and I can't put up the barrier when you're so depressed, _my angel urged, trying to reason with me. Barrier…? Oh, right… The barrier is a shield that protects the person from their own emotions until they feel they are strong enough to deal with them…

_Damn it, you're thought process is slowing… You really should have eaten something…_

"I should get going," I mumbled, standing up. The world began spinning before me, my legs stumbling to try and keep me up, but before I got the chance to fall flat on my face, Jacob caught me in his strong arms, holding my face close to his powerful chest.

"You probably shouldn't be moving," he told me, chuckling slightly. I felt the rumble of his chest from his booming voice and the hole became larger. Anymore and I thought it would swallow me whole…

"I'm sorry… I'm being such a burden to you." I tried to pull away, but he held me protectively. Why was he being so nice to me?

"Not at all, so don't even think it. Just sit down, alright?" I complied, sitting down slowly. He sat next to me again, but was slightly closer than before. "Well, to pass the time until you feel better, how about you tell me more about yourself?"

I chuckled softly before looking towards him. "You don't want to know, trust me."

He smiled. "You never know until you try. So c'mon, I'm sure it's not that bad."

I sighed, giving in. I started to tell him everything I remembered, not bothering to check whether he was listening or not. It was already getting dark again by the time I had finished. He was silent, and I took that as a bad sign. "See what I meant? Maybe I should be taking my leave now…" I offered. I stood up, my legs now stable. I turned back to see if he was alright. He was just blankly looking towards me. I smiled sadly. I've seen that face before. The face of disbelief, of doubt… The face that told me, "Maybe we shouldn't keep seeing each other."

I turned around, not daring to look back again, and by the flap of my wings I headed towards the Cullens, slowly soaring through the cool sky.

_Don't worry, Bastion… I'm sure there's someone out there for you…_

"Yeah," I muttered. "But it's not him…"

----

I didn't like this chapter much. It felt so…awkward… Hopefully next one I'll do better, otherwise… Ick… :/


	7. Chapter 6: Night Out

**Chapter 6: Night Out**

**Author's Notes: **Welp, hope the last chapter didn't suck so much. :3 Anyways…

**Reply to Reviews**

_Arowl: _Sorry, but the book of Writer's Rules and Regulations it clearly states under code 23 that –Ahem- "Writers are not allowed to disclose any information of the story to any person, place, thing, or idea until the chapter has been released." :P You'll just have to wait and see like the rest of them. ;3

Anyways, you think so? I think I could start my own pairing! BastionxJacob! xD

_Safety Pins: _I thank you for your wonderful review! I'm glad my effort on describing Bastion is finally paying off. :3

_Dark: _-Sigh- How I _wish_ I could make a dirty seen, but the best I can do is hint at it. If I were to make a dirty seen I'd probably be kicked off of the website since adult acts are restricted. :/

**End Reply to Reviews**

This is more of a fun chapter than anything, so I hope you enjoy. :3

----

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to sleep. The bed was alright, it was night time, I was tired, but my wings made it hard to find a comfortable spot, and my stomach was killing me.

_You gotta eat, _my angel scolded. _You won't get to sleep until you're full…_

I sighed and sat up from the bed, defeated. "Yeah, you're right…" I quickly dressed up and descended down the stairs quietly. It was when I saw Edward and Alice on the bottom floor that I remembered vampires didn't sleep. Bella was also with them, seated comfortably in Edward's lap.

"And where are you off to so late at night?" Alice asked me, a cheerful grin across her face. I smiled sheepishly, scratching behind my head. I opened my mouth to respond, but the huge growl that my stomach let out answered for me. I quickly close d my mouth and looked down, embarrassed. Alice giggled. "I see…" She looked towards Bella and then poked her. "You're hungry too, aren't you, Bella? Wouldn't it be a good idea for you to go with Bastion to get some food? I'm sure he could use some help finding a good place to eat."

Bella seemed to think about this for a moment, but Edward gently pushed her off of him. "Listen to Alice, Bella. You should get something to eat, or else they'll be nothing left of you. I'm not spending the rest of my life…well…your life, with a tooth pick." He chuckled. Bella sighed,

"Alright, fine. Shall we, Bastion?" It only took me two strides to appear by her side and I took the arm she offered gratefully, wrapping it around my elbow. "We shall," I stated. She smirked towards Edward and from the growl that soon followed I figured she was succeeding in making him jealous. I decided to help her.

"Don't worry, I'll try and have her back before midnight," I joked. I made it apparent that I was kidding by sticking out my tongue playfully, but he only growled louder. We quickly ran out of the house, saving our laughs for when we got outside.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed, laughing along with Bella.

"Sure was. Not many times I can make a vampire jealous. Thanks for the assistance, Bastion." She nudged her elbow into my ribs and I groaned with pain.

"No! Not there! It hurts…so hungry," I groaned, sounding like a little kid.

"Oh! Right! Food...umm…" She looked at the dense forest around her. "I don't know if we'll find a café' around here… Ack!!" She squealed as I scooped her up in my arms and flew up into the air. She whimpered slightly as she saw how high up we were. I grinned, tightening my hold around her. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Just point the way and I'll fly." I felt Bella begin to panic and I closed my eyes, taking away some of her fear. "It's alright, Bella," I whispered, and I felt her calm in my arms. "Much better."

She pointed north. "That way and please…try not to go too fast, alright?" I nodded and flew slowly in the direction she indicated, the cool wind softly blowing against our faces. The clear night sky above us made the world appear much larger than before.

"It's beautiful," she muttered. I smiled.

"Now you see why I love flying so much… Want me to go a bit faster?" She nodded and I sped up slightly, the wind now blowing her hair around slightly. It smelled like strawberries. My stomach suddenly growled again and I groaned.

"Why do you have to smell so tasty?"

She laughed. "You're starting to sound like Edward," she croaked. I laughed with her.

We flew over the forest and finally arrived towards some civilization. We continued to fly over a few buildings before Bella pointed out towards a quaint looking restaurant. We landed safely onto the ground without any seeing us. Bella then pointed to my wings. "I think it would be better if you put those away…"

I shook my head sadly. "I can't. I'm too hungry. If I were to relax from angel mode now, I would probably faint..."

Bella's eyes widened. "Then…what are we supposed to do?" I waved my hands.

"Don't worry. Those who don't believe in angels won't see my wings, and those who do won't comment. I know what I'm doing." I winked at her. She sighed and shrugged. "Alright," she said, and then entered the restaurant with me following close behind.

We found a good spot by the windows and sat down. I had to stretch my wings a bit to my sides to get a comfortable position.

"Must be tricky having those always attached to you." I shrugged. "It's a small sacrifice compared to everything it offers."

She nodded. As we waited for the waitress, Bella outstretched her hand and stroked my wing. She opened her mouth slightly. "It's…so soft…" I chuckled and stretched my wing further, allowing her to get a better feel. "Wow…so smooth too… Do you realize how much people would pay to have these feathers for coats?"

My face contorted into fake shock. "Why Bella! I'm shocked that you would even _imagine _such a grotesque thing!! Why…the very thought!" We both laughed at that one. The waitress suddenly appeared beside us, and we both noticed how intently she stared at me as she handed us our menus. "Here are your menus. Just…let me know when you're ready and I'll come running," she stated before slowly walking away. I got the impression that her statement held a double meaning from the way she tried to look seductive as she walked.

Bella snorted. "Slut. I didn't like how she hit on Edward and I don't like it how she's hitting on you."

I raised a brow. "Edward's been here?"

She nodded. "He took me here on our first date. It's the only restaurant I know that serves great food." I nodded my understanding. After a few moments of searching through the very tempting menu I finally found something I wanted. I had barely raised my hand before the waitress had appeared again. "Have you decided?" I nodded.

"I would like the wild salmon with the mashed potatoes and a coke, please." I looked towards Bella before handing her my menu. "Bella?"

"I'll have the same." The waitress nodded, although she was still looking at me. She took our menus and dashed off, but not before taking one last look at me, her hips swaying more than necessary. I turned towards Bella, slightly disgusted.

"Ugh… I swear, not even guys are that bad." She giggled. As we waited for our food we began to talk about anything that came to mind. School, vampires, boys… It was when we came to the latter subject that I remembered Jacob.

"Hey, Bella? Do you know a guy named Jacob Black?"

Her eyes widened. "You know Jacob?"

I nodded. "I saw him just yesterday."

She looked away from me. "Is he still with Sam?" I nodded again. Her face saddened.

"Are you alright?" She seemed reluctant to answer, but soon started explaining about how Jacob started out as her friend, how Edward left, how they became closer, the part about being a werewolf…

By the time she had finished, I was surprised the food hadn't gone cold yet, not counting the fact that it hadn't even arrived. "Damn, Bella… I'm really sorry to hear that…"

She shook her head. "It's alright. He was a great friend, but I couldn't choose him over Edward. I just hope that one day he finds someone that makes him feel the way Edward makes me feel, then maybe he'll understand why I did everything I did." I looked down at the table, slightly depressed. "Yeah… I hope so too…"

She looked up at me, curious. "So why bring him up?"

I shook my head. "No reason…"

She examined me closely and then a small grin spread across her face. "You like him, don't you?" I jumped up in my seat, my face immediately flushing.

"N-No I don't!!" I lied, but she laughed.

"You're an even worse liar than I am!"

Before the situation could get any more uncomfortable, the waitress finally arrived with our plates of food. I took notice of how the top of her uniform was unbuttoned, exposing just a little too much. Instead of looking away I decided to throw her a bone, so I arched a brow, looking interested, and then slowly smiled in what I thought was a sexy look. It seemed to work because she blushed visibly. "Thank you," I told her, moaning into my word slightly. She seemed to gasp and could only nod before quickly walking away. I looked towards Bella, a gigantic grin on my face.

"What did you do?" Bella asked, on the brink of laughter.

"I…charmed her, you could say. Angels have the ability to influence humans powerfully, if so wished. We just…can't do it too much for personal gain or else bad things happen." I chuckled.

She started laughing, but was soon stopped by something. She seemed to look towards the door, then proceeded to hide her face between her hands.

"Oh God… Oh God, oh God, oh God…" she panicked.

"Well, I'm not Him, but I am the next best thing!" I joked. She slapped my arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She told me to shush, putting a finger in front of her lips. "What?" I asked. She pointed towards the door. A pale blonde, blue eyed boy stood there and seemed to be staring at Bella. His hair was spiked with gel and I found him moderately attractive. I turned back towards Bella. "Who's that?" I asked her.

"Mike Newton. He's had a crush on me ever since my first day in Forks. He's been trying to get me ever since. Edward hates him and he hates Edward."

I sighed. "Another one… Too many straight guys in this town," I complained. My ears twitched as the sound of footsteps reached them. "He's coming this way." Bella groaned. I sighed, "Alright, alright… But only this once, okay? You're going to have to learn how to get him off your tail by yourself." Bella raised her head, confused. I held up my hand, telling her to wait and see.

Mike walked over to us and immediately started looking me over. I felt as though he were analyzing me. I grinned inwardly. _This'll be fun…_

"Hey, Bella!" he exclaimed, cheerfully. I saw Bella restrain a growl. "Hi, Mike," she replied with the most fake happy voice I've ever heard. She quickly brought me to his attention. "This is Bastion."

I extended a hand which he shook reluctantly. "I'm Bella's cousin. Just came to visit her for a while and stuff," I explained casually, my voice only hinting charm. His face seemed to flush from embarrassment. "Bella's…cousin?"

I nodded. "Bella and I used to see each other a lot when we were little, but as we grew up we kind of grew apart. I had to come here to visit some relatives and her mother informed me that Bella was currently living in Forks so I decided to pay her a visit." I smiled, adding on more of the charm. I glanced towards Bella to see her reaction. She seemed slightly stunned.

"I…see," Mike stuttered. I flashed him a grin.

"You alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, just…Bella never really…told me about you…"

I looked disappointedly at Bella. "You forgot about me so quickly?" I pretended to look sad, but when Mike wasn't looking I winked at her. She seemed to get the picture.

"Well, I mean, I haven't _forgotten_ you, but it's been so long… I barely remember anything from when I was little. Besides, Mike, you never asked," she replied innocently.

I looked towards Mike again, slightly more suggestive. "She still a big klutz?"

He smiled and nodded. Bella growled playfully. "Hey! Not funny!"

We were really having fun here. I decided to put it to an end, though. The salmon was making my mouth water. "Well we can get to know each other better, then, Mike. Why don't you…pull up a seat and we can talk… How 'bout it?" I suggested in the most seductive voice I could. I added a wink for extra affect and his whole face seemed to turn red.

"Th-Thanks, b-but I should really get going… Umm…see you around...Bella," he muttered, before quickly dashing out of the room. I noticed he was running rather awkwardly, his chest bent forwards, as through trying to hide something between his…

I looked towards Bella, laughing hysterically. "Oh man!! I think I over did it!" I exclaimed between breaths. Bella was laughing with me. It was obvious she had noticed too.

"Just a tad!" We slowly began to calm down, taking in deep breaths. She looked at me gratefully. "Thanks, Bastion. You know, for getting rid of Mike and all."

I nodded before looking at the food before me. I noticed that my portion of salmon and potatoes was a lot larger than Bella's, but I soon began to dig in mercilessly, stuffing my mouth full of food. I enjoyed the wonderful taste, chewing slowly before swallowing and starting the process all over again. Bella merely watched me as she ate, smiling slightly. By the time I had finished my meal I was stuffed full.

"Man… So good to be full again…" I rubbed my stomach like a bear that had just finished eating his daily portion of honey. "Now I can die a happy angel."

Bella shook her head. "Uh-uh…not before paying the bill. I didn't bring any money with me," she stated cheerfully. My eyes flung open, heart beginning to beat rapidly. "Oh crap! THE BILL!!"

----

And I'll end it there. :3 Bastion should have listened to himself when he said bad things happen when influencing humans too much. :3 This chapter was sort of for fun. I figured Bastion and Bella needed sometime to get to know each other, and to give you guys a small break from all the drama and cheesy-ness that will take place next few chapters. :3 Hope you liked this random, useless chapter:P


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

**Author's Notes: **Oh! I could just kiss you guys for all of your great reviews! Thank you so much for leaving your comments! I take each and everyone to heart. :3

**Reply to Reviews**

_Dark: _A fan club, huh? Well, I would really be honored if it did happen… Would be so cool… -Daydreams- …Huh? Oh! Right! I'm supposed to be replying to your review… oo; Anyways… You think so. :3 I tried to make him as attractive as I could.

_Safety: _Thanks, Safety. :3 I thought it was pretty cute too.

_Arowl:_ It does seem like a pretty yummy couple, doesn't it? ;3 I thought it was funny, how he was able to manipulate Mike and the waitress, and how the waitress was trying so hard to look sexy, not knowing she had no affect. xD

_Amina: _Will do. ;3 Thanks for the review! Hope to hear more from you. :3

_Beth: _You're not a loser!! You Cool for giving me such a _huge _review:P As for the Sam thing…I forgot to explain that, huh… Hmm…might have to try and fit it in this chapter somehow… I know, I love Angels and the name Bastion too. Sounds so cool… Bastion… xD So much better than Sebastian if you ask me…

Anyways, without further ado, I present to you a chapter that I'm pretty sure you'll all enjoy… :3

----

"Oh my God!" Bella screamed for what seemed to be the fifth time. We were laughing as I flew us back to the Cullens.

"I can't believe we managed to get out of it! Did you see the look on her face when you pretended to ask her out?! She practically fainted! If it weren't for you, that waitress would have never let our meal on the house. Thanks, cuz!" She poked my ribs with her elbow.

"No problem," I stated cheerfully. We flew all the way back home, faster than before this time because Bella wished it. "I'm starting to get used to the speed. Edward never slows down for me." I smiled. "Well it is fun annoying you."

Bella faked a gasp and looked towards me, shocked. "What?! How could you _say _such a thing?!" We were still giggling as we finally reached the Cullen's house. Edward was waiting outside. No surprise there. Bella sighed, but sat in his lap anyway. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, looking suspiciously at me.

Before Edward could say anything, Bella interrupted him. "Thanks for tonight, Bastion, and for _saving me from Mike_." She made sure to stress the last sentence so that Edward would hear her clearly. Then she said something I wasn't really expecting. "If it's worth anything, I already consider you like a distant cousin. We get along so well, but I barely even know you. Maybe we should do this more often? You know, going out and stuff. Edward isn't one to leave the house much, and when he can he doesn't even eat. Plus it was fun talking about guys with ya."

I stood there, completely stunned. After a few more moments I scratched the back of my head, grinning awkwardly. "Aw, thanks, Bells. It would be an honor to be your distant fake cousin." I chuckled, but bowed anyway. She giggled. I looked towards Edward now. He seemed to be in a better mood. I smiled towards him.

_You're a very lucky man, Edward Cullen. Please, don't let anything bad happen to Bella, _I told him telepathically. He seemed shocked.

_You can…_

_Speak telepathically? Yup. _I smirked. He didn't have anything else to say. I could have stood there grinning for a while, but I felt a weird feeling come over me.

_Bastion, _spoke up my angel. _Someone's coming, I'm pretty sure it's a werewolf._ I nodded my head.

"You guys should go inside, I have some…business to take care of," I explained. They seemed confused but went inside anyway, although not before Edward had a chance to glance at me once more. They shut the door and I quickly flew deeper into the forest. Having a werewolf so close to the Cullens wouldn't be a good thing…

After finally finding a good spot in the middle of the dense trees, I waited for my visitor. I stood there for several seconds before I heard a rustling in the leaves. I turned around to have the surprise of my life. "Jacob…?"

Jacob came slowly out of the trees towards me. He tried to grin, but it ended up looking awkward. He seemed uncomfortable about something.

"Mind if we talk?" he asked me. I shook my head and sat down, waiting for whatever it was he had to tell me. He took a seat right beside me, smiling more comfortably now.

"You're looking better," he complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks. Food'll do that to ya," I responded. He chuckled. He seemed to stare off into the distance for awhile. I could only guess he was thinking about how to go about saying what he had to say.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked after awhile, still staring off into space.

"Anything," I replied, my voice close to a whisper. He smiled warmly now. I loved it when he smiled that way…

"Why did you fly off after telling me your story?"

I blinked, slightly taken aback, before looking towards the ground. "I thought you wanted me to leave… Not many take a liking to my sexuality, and from the look you had on your face I thought…" I was suddenly silenced when Jacob took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers. He was sitting directly in front of me, his face only inches from mine. I felt my heart beat faster. He was so close to me…and that smile…

"You thought I hated you for being gay?" he asked me, slight astonishment evident in his voice. I nodded my head sadly. He began laughing. A deep, beautiful laugh that was music to my very heart and soul.

"I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression, but I wasn't stunned about your being gay, more at what your parents did to you…" His face suddenly became very stern. "It's beyond words, how they treated you… How they could overlook someone as magnificent as you is beyond me. It makes me so angry… I wish I was there to stop them or something, to stop the pain that you must have had to go through." His other hand suddenly clenched into a fist, shaking with anger, but the hand intertwined with my own remained gentle and loving. I felt tears stream down my eyes and I looked away, shutting them tightly. He stroked my cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"Bastion? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I turned back to look at him, my eyes filled with grief.

"I can't do it," I sobbed. He seemed confused, but he brought my face to his chest, holding me protectively.

"I don't understand," he muttered, trying to calm me down. I shook my head and pulled away enough for him to look into my eyes.

"I tried… I honestly tried to get over you. I told myself that you were straight, that you were in love with Bella and could never have feelings for me, but I just couldn't do it…" My voice became higher as I tried to stop the tears from flowing. I swallowed audibly, sniffling and wiping my own tears away. "I couldn't do it, Jacob… You're such a great guy. So wonderful, so caring… I told myself that after Jason I would never again find someone to love…but I have…he just won't be able to return my feelings… I'm sorry, Jacob… I'm so…"

Once again I was silenced, but this time from Jacob's lips on my own. He was _kissing _me! My eyes widened, darting from side to side frantically, trying to make sure I wasn't just imagining things, but it was actually happening…! Jacob poured emotion more into the kiss and I found myself quickly giving in, kissing back passionately. I felt Jacob's large, strong arms wrap around me, holding me closer to him. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, and stretched out my wings over his body. As he pushed me onto the ground, his much larger body leaning into mine keeping me flat against the ground, I felt his tongue slide over my lips, asking for entrance. I quickly complied, letting his tongue enter my own mouth, feeling it explore every crevice, every tooth… The feeling was better than I could have ever imagined.

We remained that way for several minutes, but what only seemed like seconds. When we finally parted I was left gasping for air. I hadn't been breathing too well. I felt Jacob nuzzle up against my neck, his arms growing slightly tighter around me, and it was then I discovered something. All this time I had felt empty, like some huge part of me was missing. With Jacob now here, holding me after such a wonderful kiss… I felt…whole… I sighed, still unable to believe it.

"But I thought…with you and Bella…"

He looked towards me and his face held the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on anyone. "I admit, I had strong feelings for Bella, but she has Edward now. I was angry with him for taking her from me, but I realized that I have no right to take her away form her happiness. She's deeply in love with Edward, a love that cannot be broken… A love that I find myself now feeling for you…"

I was rendered completely speechless. He looked at me quizzically and I mustered something to say.

"That was the most…beautiful thing anyone has ever told me… Not even Jason would tell me things like that," I admitted. For the first time ever I found that speaking his name didn't hurt. He grinned.

"Well, that's because Jason was an ass. He didn't know how to appreciate you or love you the way you should be…he wasn't the right guy for you. I can be that guy, Bastion…if you'll let me…"

I didn't speak. The question he asked required a different answer, something beyond those that mere words could offer, so I pulled him in for another kiss. One that lasted longer than the first.

----

We were left lying next to each other, our hands still laced together, staring up at the beautiful, white moon above us. Everything seemed right with the world.

"Bastion?" Jacob muttered, trying to grab my attention. I looked towards him, into his dark, beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Jacob?"

He looked back towards the sky. "Back at the house…what happened to you then? You seemed to be in so much pain…I doubt it all came just from hunger."

I smiled and nuzzled my head into his neck. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I placed one of my hands on his chest. "Jason ripped some really big, emotional scars in me after he left… I was so heartbroken that whenever those who were in love were to display it before me it hurt, like being stabbed through the heart. The love Sam has for Emily is unconditional, it's why it hurt so much." I felt Jacob's chest tremble beneath my hand as he growled.

"I swear, if I ever find him I'll tear him to pieces for what he's done to you… Single-handedly." I smiled slightly, but a question began bugging me so I decided to ask.

"What will Sam and the rest of the werewolves think of us being together?"

Jacob smirked. "They're still trying to register it all, but Sam seems fine with it. In fact, I think he's…happy for me…"

I chuckled. "Must be weird having people open to your thoughts twenty-four seven." He shrugged.

"I've gotten used to it. Comes with the territory," he remarked. He turned over to face me, placing a tender kiss to my lips before holding me close. "I've got to go, though… They're calling me."

I sighed, disappointed, but he gave me a tight squeeze. "I'll come see you, like tonight. I promise." He kissed my forehead. I kissed him on the neck, pulled away, and he was gone.

I flew back towards the Cullens feeling lighter and happier than I have ever felt in ages. There was no more ache, no more pain…

_I've waited to long to see you like this, _my angel muttered. _If we were separate beings now would be the time where I would give you a big hug!_

I laughed. "If only, huh?" I replied audibly.

As I entered the house I found Edward and Bella still sitting there. I looked questioningly towards her. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Ms. Swan?" She scoffed, but then proceeded to stick her tongue out at me. Before I could respond, Edward gave me a dirty look.

"You smell like werewolf," he muttered. I blushed visibly, struggling to try and explain.

"Well you see, umm. There was this…well…"

"He's right, Edward, it's time you took me home," Bella interrupted. I mouthed a "Thank you" and she nodded slightly as she led Edward out of the house.

_Perhaps it would be better if you slept outside for tonight… Just think about how the rest of the Cullens would react to your new cologne. _

I shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, who needs a bed when you have a cold hard rooftop waiting for you?" I mumbled, flying up to the top before lying down, trying to get comfortable. I stared up into the milk white moon, the same one Jacob and I had shared, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

----

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3


	9. Chapter 8: Love and War

**Chapter 8: Love and War**

**Author's Notes**

Thanks for all your reviews, guys! You keep me going:3 Without all of your positive feedback I may have never been able to go as far with this story as I have now, so I give you all a great big hug of gratitude-ness:P –Hug- Keep them up, please!

**Reply to Reviews**

_Pins: _-Blush- Aw…you flatter me. x3 I try…

_Dark: _I thought it was a pretty sexy scene too. Hope you like sexy scenes 'cause another one's coming up for this chapter. ;3 Thanks for loving my story:D

_Amina: _Glad you thought so! Hope to hear more from you:3

_Silver: _-Quickly revives you with shock therapy- Welcome back to the world of the living where you can read awesome stories like mine…for **_free_**!! xD Yum…wolfies… I love me some wolves… x3

_Beth: _You shouldn't _guess_, you_ are _cool:D Possibly cooler than me too. :3 You think so? I thought I fit it in too last minute… And I told you! Bastion sounds so much…deeper…stronger...cooler:D

**End Reply to Reviews**

Welp, hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's kind of like the last chapter, meaning a lot of Bastion and Jacob lovin', but it holds some importance…I hope. :P By the way, its possibly going to be more sexual than any other chapters I have ever made. After reading some of I'm Holding Edward Captive's stories, I sort of got into the mood, so hopefully it won't offend anyone… Actually, I'll make a warning for anyone who doesn't want to read the sex, but wants the chapter. Here goes. :3

----

It was still very early in the morning, but I was up. I yawned, flying around a bit as I stretched, breathing in the fresh, morning air.

_You really should get more sleep, _my angel warned. I rubbed my eyes.

"I couldn't even if I tried. You can only be so comfortable on a roof…."

After I had finished stretching I flew down to the door and was about to open the door before my angel screamed a loud _"NO!!" _in my head. It felt as though someone had just shot a gun through my head.

"Ouch…what the hell?!" I whined.

_Cullens plus you plus how you smell right now equals DISASTER!!_

I smelled myself, confused. "I smell fine…"

_Hello, did you forget about last night already!?_

"Last…night…" My mind immediately went through the entire night within milliseconds, making my head spin. "Oh…right… Jacob…" I felt myself blush as I thought back to our kiss…well…kisses.

_If the Cullens get one whiff of you they'll know you've been out with a werewolf! Perhaps you should shower first…?_

I sighed, flying back up into the sky, soaring over the dense forest again, searching for a lake. "Sucks not having an accessible shower," I muttered.

After a few moments of searching I finally found a large lake in the middle of the forest clearing. I flew down, fluttering my wings before making them disappear. I proceeded to strip down my clothes, feeling the cool breeze blow against my naked skin. I sighed. "The wind feels nice," I muttered, sitting down after removing all of my clothes to relish in the wonderful feeling.

_Yeah, it does…but maybe we should get this over with before someone sees?_

I chuckled. "Maybe you're right. Now…let's see if I can remember this correctly…" I breathed in and out slowly before closing my eyes. I walked slowly towards the lake, the bottoms of my feet dampening slightly as I walked on the surface of the water, every step purifying and cleaning the lake underneath me. Once I had reached the middle, I allowed myself to sink into the cool abyss. It felt even better than the wind... The cool water glided over my naked body, over my rippling muscles, making my breath hitch only slightly. After I had gotten adjusted to the temperature I swam around, covering my entire body with the purified water.

I let myself float on the surface of the lake, the warm sun heating my now cool body. I sighed, content. I must have fallen asleep for a moment because when I re-awakened to the world, a pair of muscular arms was holding me gently to someone's chest. I didn't have to think twice, I knew very well who it was, and I laid my head against his chest. Jacob lowered his head towards my ear and whispered, "Hello again, my beloved." I smiled, turning around to bring both of our chests together. I greeted him by joining our lips, kissing him passionately, showing him how much I had missed him since last night. He returned the kiss hungrily, his tongue massaging my own as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss even further. I moaned, loving the feeling of having him in control, and as we began to part, I felt something enormously hard on my thigh. I looked down to see what it was and then gasped.

"Jacob…you're…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Jacob was _hard, _for me even, and not only that, but he was huge…! He had to be at least eleven inches, and was almost as thick as my thigh…

"Huge," I finally managed to say. How did I not feel it before? I heard him laughing and looked up towards him, confused. "You think so? I think I'm the smallest of all the other guys…"

I chuckled, "You compared sizes?!" I exclaimed. He spun me around in his arms before dipping me, placing chaste kisses on my neck. "Well, a wolf can get curious… Besides, things tend to be exposed when you're changing back into a human," he moaned into my ear. I didn't know whether to laugh or groan with him.

**WARNING!!**

He swam us to the edge of the pond and then placed himself before me, his manhood grinding against my own. I moaned, gripping onto the land behind me, thrusting my head back. Jacob sighed. "I love it when you moan…you sound almost as beautiful as you look," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me once more before grinding into me again. I gasped. This was the first time I had been doing anything like this with anyone, but I didn't dare tell Jacob that, it would probably make him stop…

"Don't stop…please," I managed to croak, feeling my own cock become harder underneath Jacob. He grinned down at me. "Trust me, love, that's the last thing on my mind." He leaned down and brought our bodies together, grinding and rubbing our cocks, making me groan and moan in intense pleasure. Jacob continued the blissful act, moaning along with me, as we became closer and closer to the edge, he sped up.

"Jacob!!" I gasped, my body pounding against the earth behind me as Jacob continued to slam onto me. I was in complete heaven, feeling Jacob's tight, hard muscles rub against mine as our cocks slammed against one another. It was only moments later that I felt my balls tighten and I screamed Jacob's name into the forest, releasing myself hard, coating both of our bodies with my liquid. He came only moments after, roaring my name so loudly that some birds flew out from their nests. Our fluids intermingled with the water, making us stick to each other, completely coating our chests and abs, but it didn't stop us from holding each other. We were left panting from the intensity of it, both of our sexes slowly softening.

**END WARNING!!!**

"Jacob," I moaned, still in the sexual haze he had created.

"Yes?" he sighed into my ear.

"That…was amazing," I groaned. He looked at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Was it? Really?" I nodded and then he brought us together in another hungry kiss, igniting sparks inside my heart all over again. He pulled away and then looked down towards the water beneath us, bashful. "It was kind of…my first time doing anything like that," he admitted before blushing. I was shocked. Someone as handsome as him and this was his first time too?

I chuckled. "For me too," I added, smiling. He appeared as shocked as I was only moments ago.

"I don't believe you," he muttered, looking at me from the side. I giggled before nodding my head. "It's true. Even with Jason he never did this with me."

"So…we're still virgins…?"

"Umm…I hope so?"

Jacob's eyes lit up with wonder. "So…we still haven't had…?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

He pulled me into another warm embrace, but this one felt more tender then all of the others. I felt confused. "Jacob…? You okay…?"

I felt him nod his head beside my neck. "It just…surprises me. Before I became a werewolf I was much too shy to even imagine anything like this… But the werewolf inside me…" He pulled away to float beside me. I rested my head against his shoulder and I felt him run his large fingers through my hair. "After you left that day we first met…it was driven wild. I felt it calling out for you, craving you, needing you, and I wanted you just as badly... The guys could barely stand me. My thoughts intruded on their business all day. They finally convinced me to go see you.

"After last night, there was this feeling I had that I've never felt before. It was love at its purest, and every time I thought of you I felt the werewolf mewl and sigh, craving and loving only you. For the first time ever I felt completely calm and at peace, but soon I found myself calling out for you in my sleep, in my dreams, even when I woke up you were the very first thing on my mind…"

Jacob turned to be in front of me again, his large body completely covering the front side of my own. I felt my heart melt at the warm embrace he had me in, and when he leaned into kiss me it felt full of passion and love, caring and soft. He pulled away shortly and I found myself unable to tear myself away from his gaze. He sounded so sincere and gentle... "And today…. I don't know what came over me. I usually come here to bathe myself, and that's what I was about to do, but then I saw you land near the lake, and I found myself unable to move. When you removed your clothes, when I saw you amazing body and how beautiful it was…I could barely even breathe. And then, when you entered the water my werewolf was screaming to join you, it needed to hold you again, it needed to kiss you again…we both needed to…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling up against his cheek, "Oh Jacob…"

"I could barely even control myself just now. I wanted you; I needed to feel you in…this way… Sexual and intense… I'm sorry for not being able to hold myself back, but if you could see all the things my werewolf thought of…you'd think I was only playing with you." We both laughed softly at that.

"Well…feel free to do whatever you wish with me," I moaned into his ear, and I felt him shudder underneath me with pleasure.

"I don't know," he muttered, but I could feel his resolve slipping…just one more push…

"Please?" I groaned, working some of my charm into it. I felt him harden again and grinned inwardly.

"Bastion," he growled. I felt myself harden as well at the tone of his voice and I realized we were in for another round. ..

----

I yawned, deciding to actually work my legs and walk back to the Cullens. It was already nearing the end of the afternoon.

_Yeesh, I never knew you had such stamina,_ my angel stated. He sounded surprised.

I laughed audibly. "Yeah, me neither, honestly."

_You guys were just at it for hours…non-stop… Man…_

I blushed, "Alright, I get the picture…"

I suddenly stopped in my tracks. Something felt wrong. _Angel?_

_It's a vampire, I know it I, but… Bastion, _he paused. _It's not a Cullen…_

I reached for my left hand; ready to activate the symbol, but the voice I heard shocked me.

"Uh, uh, uh," it said in a sing-song voice. I whirled around to see a figure heading towards me, the shadows of the trees had him cloaked, but there was something about his voice… I knew it from somewhere…

"Now, now, Bastion… I'm not here to fight," he stated.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Step into the light!"

I heard him laugh and I immediately knew who it was. I stepped back. "No," I muttered.

"So you _do _remember me! I'm flattered," he stated, stepping into the light so that I could see him. He outstretched a hand to me.

"I've come to take you back, Bastion," Jason told me.

----

I love making cliffhangers, as you can plainly see. :3


	10. Chapter 9: Love and War 2

**Chapter 9: Love and War (2)**

**Author's Notes**

Glad you guys liked my last chapter. We'll get back to the mainstream story now. :3

**Reply to Reviews**

_Beth: _I so totally agree about the cute part:3 I thought the match was too perfect…too perfect:P I knew cliffhangers are cruel, it's why I do them. ;3 I was smiling the entire time I was writing it. :3 –Blush- Aw, you're too sweet:3 I'm going to permanently stay red thanks to you:P

_Arowl: _-Grabs you by the shoulders and looks you straight in the eyes- I. Love. Lucas. TT …xD But no, seriously, as soon as I started reading about him my mind just screamed, "WE NEED TO DO A FANFIC WITH BASTION AND HIM IN IT!!!" Oh my God, I couldn't even read the rest of the chapter ((Sorry!!)) I was so excited!! It may be impossible considering they both love Jacob, but… Still! Must… x3

_Pins: _The God chapter:O …-Dies from tremendous flattery attack and too much blushing- xx;

**End Reply to Reviews**

Guess what? My birthday passed! I'm now officially 15:3 It was on Moday, the 26th. :P So anyways, in order to keep you all from dieing of suspense… :P

----

I stumbled backwards in complete shock. "Jason…what…" I struggled to form a sentence, but I was rendered unable to speak. I only managed to say one word. "Why?"

Jason continued to walk towards me. "Why you ask? I would think that wouldn't require my saying so, but if you insist… I love you, Bastion," he whispered. He took my hand in his cold one which shocked me out of the sudden haze I had been put in. I was able to think clearly now.

"Love me…? Love me?! Like hell, you love me! Damn it, Jason!" I took a few steps away from him and turned my back towards him, not even standing to look at him. "You never loved me. All you ever wanted me was for my abilities. You only manipulated me with the idea of loving me…" I look down to the ground, my arms crossed. "You abused me…"

I jumped at the feel of Jason's hand on my back and I turned around again, glaring at him. He seemed amused. "You used me, Jason! You took me for a fool, as some sort of tool! You beat me up, constantly, and after declaring to your entire clan that you no longer had any feelings for me you expect me to come crawling back to you?! You id---" I was cut off by the sudden feel of Jason's cold lips on mine. He was holding my neck with his hand. I didn't enjoy the kiss, I didn't enjoy the feel, nothing. It was hollow to me. I quickly pulled away, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "You sick bastard! I don't love you anymore, Jason! I don't. I love someone else, someone much better than you. I love Jacob!" I shouted so loudly I'm sure that I was heard for miles, but Jason remained standing there, looking shocked, but then the edges of his lips curved up into a smile…and then a grin.

"Bastion," he moaned my name. I was utterly confused. Why was he smiling? "You certainly have grown… I remember when you used to be so shy, so quiet… You never went against anything I ever told you, you let me beat you up and now look at you…" He brushed my cheeks with his hand, but I swatted it away. "You've grown so much stronger… So much more aggressive... I must say, it's an improvement."

I growled, backing away in a defensive stance. His eyes looked lustful. He kept advancing towards me and just as I was about to summon my angel form a large, muscular figure appeared in front of me. I didn't have to think twice about who it was.

"Get. The hell. Away from my mate!" Jacob growled. His teeth were bared and he appeared as though on the very edge of transforming. Jason appeared surprised.

"So you're my lover's new play thing," he stated calmly. Jacob only growled louder. "Well, sorry about this, but I must kill you. You understand, don't you? It's nothing personal."

Before Jacob could react we were surrounded by other people. I felt Jacob immediately calm in front of me.

"No, _we're _sorry for having to kill you, but as you said, it's nothing personal," Sam retorted. Jason was out numbered and he knew he was at a disadvantage. As he began backing away, he looked straight at me. "Make no mistake, Bastion," he growled. "You will rule at my side." And with that he was gone, along with the rest of the werewolves, except for Jacob. He turned around towards me and hugged me close. I began sobbing into his chest. Despite my tough act, I was shaking inside. He hushed me quietly.

"It's alright, Bastion, I'm here now," he whispered into my ear.

"Jacob! H-He…he said," I tried to explain. Tried to tell him that I didn't want to go back to Jason, but he shushed me once more.

"You don't have to explain, Bastion, I heard everything. I'm just sorry I couldn't get to you sooner…"

I tried harder to control my sobbing. "He…he kissed me Jacob. He kissed me and it felt so…wrong!!" I choked. I looked up into his eyes. He looked so sad, yet so angry. I felt him tighten his hold on me.

"Bastard," he muttered. "Damn it… When I catch him I'll---"

"You can't!!" I cried. "Please, Jacob, I don't want you to get hurt! Jason's really strong… If you get hurt trying to protect me I… I don't know what I'll do to myself..."

Jacob laughed softly before burying his nose into my hair. "You underestimate me, love. I'm very powerful too, and if I don't kill him for what he did to you then I don't know what_ I'll_ do to_ myself_." All of a sudden his eyes shown great sensitivity and love and he kissed me. I gratefully accepted his warm mouth, wanting to wash away the horrible memory of Jason's own kiss.

"You're so brave… Even in your human form you stood up to a vampire, a former lover even… You told him exactly how you felt, and what's more…you defended our love. You truly are the greatest man I have ever known…" He kissed me again and I held him tightly.

"It's only because I have you with me, Jacob. With you by my side I don't have to fear anything or anyone… Our love is strong enough to overcome anything…and it is that which gives me my strength," I whispered. What I said must have touched him because I heard him sigh. I looked up into his eyes once more, and they looked on the verge of tears. "I love you, Jacob," I told him. "And I promise that I will be with you until my last breath. You are the keeper of both my heart and soul, my love…" I felt Jacob's tears fall upon my cheeks and I lifted my hand to brush them from his face. "Don't cry…it pains me to see you cry," I muttered. He wiped the rest off his face.

"I'm sorry… It's just…you don't know how good it feels to hear you tell me that…to know for certain that you love me."

I smiled, "I do know the feeling, and you should never have to doubt my love for you." He smiled, but that face soon changed as something began to bother him.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and then growled. "They lost him… An entire pack of werewolves and he disappeared…" Jacob muttered in disbelief. I looked down towards the ground.

"He'll come back for me," I muttered. Jacob took my chin and moved my face to look at him.

"As long as I love he shall never lay a hand on you again… Never… To think that he abused you… The anger that it stirs in me is beyond words…"

I smiled slightly. "It makes me angry too, but I'll get him back for it." Now it was time for Jacob to feel worried.

"Bastion… I understand why you would be angry with him, but I don't want you getting hurt… You may still have feelings for him and…" I put my finger to his lips and shook my head.

"He'll continue to come after me, Jacob. He wants me for something that I don't know yet, but one way or another I'll have to face him. There's nothing you'll be able to do about it." Jacob seemed sad, but took my hands in his and looked directly into my eyes. "If that's the case then I want to be there beside you when the time comes. At least allow me that much…" I sighed. When he looked at me so pleadingly I couldn't help but succumb. "Alright," I agreed reluctantly and he grinned widely.

"I have to get going now; they're calling for me again." He placed one more kiss upon my lips. "See you tomorrow?" he asked me, bring both of our hands to his chest where his heart was. Even with his hands I still felt the beat of his enormous heart. I smiled. "Only if you want me," I whispered.

"I'll never stop wanting you," he growled and I shivered visibly from the pleasure his voice brought me.

"Then you'll never stop seeing me," I replied cheerfully. We held each other tightly for a few moments, I felt him breathe in my scent deeply, and then he was gone again. I fly back towards the Cullens, forgetting about how I smelled of werewolf.

_They need to know about Jason. If you keep staying with them, their lives could very well be in danger… Especially Bella's…, _my angel stated, agreeing with my decision.

----

When I had entered the Cullen's house I had noticed all of them waiting for me in the living room, Bella standing next to Edward as always. _Yuh-oh, _my angel said.

Carlisle was the first to speak up. He stepped towards me, his face stern. "Bella has told us something rather interesting, Bastion. She says you share certain affection with a werewolf. Is this true?" he asked me. I looked stunned at first and then sighed, only glancing towards Bella. She seemed sad.

"It's the truth. I am in love with J--" I tried to explain, but Carlisle held up a finger.

"We don't need the details. All we need to know is why did you decide to hide this from us?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, honestly. I know vampires are mortal enemies with werewolves. I figured if you guys found out about my relationship with Jacob that…well…you would kick me out…and I don't really have any other place to turn to."

I looked towards Carlisle, completely apologetic. "I truly am sorry for hiding this from you," I added.

He sighed and crossed his arms, shaking his head, but Esme was the one to answer for him. "We would never do that to you, Bastion. As we have said before, we know the pain you share and you are welcome to stay with us, but the least we ask of you is to be open with us. Secrets will not help anyone."

I nodded my head. "Sorry," I repeated. Emmett grinned.

"Stop apologizing already, you sound worse than Bella," he stated, grinning. I replied with a smile.

"Well, now that that's settled with," Carlisle stated, turning around, but before he could leave I shouted, "Wait!" He turned around, confused.

"I'm very grateful for your generosity, as well as your understanding, but I'm afraid I can't be living with you anymore, at least not for now." Now Carlisle seemed very confused.

"Didn't you just say a few moments ago how you had no where else to turn to…?"

I nodded. "I can't risk it. Not with Bella with you… You see…" I looked to the side. "Jason's back…and he's coming for me." I looked back at all of them, my face now in complete severity. "He will stop at nothing to get me back, which means he will not hesitate to kill. I ask you not to take him lightly, either. He's much more powerful than any ordinary vampire. This is between me and him and I will not allow anyone to get caught in the crossfire. If something happened to any of you I would never forgive myself…" I look towards Bella. She seemed as stunned as the rest of them.

Feeling as though I had finished, I turned around, activated my angel form, and flew away before they got a chance to reply.

_You're way too dramatic, _my angel stated. I sighed. "It's just how I am."

-----

Don't feel stupid if you find yourself confused by this chapter because I certainly was. :P Not sure where it was going, had complete writer's block… Hope it didn't discourage you guys!


	11. Chapter 10: Final Words

**Chapter 10: Final Words**

**Author's Notes: **I'm awful. AWFUL!!! I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long. : See, thing is, there was this 200 point project due for Physics and that took all of my writing ability to finish… I was exhausted… Then English laid down a story I had to write ((A+ by the way. :D)) which made me want to break from writing for now, but I should be updating frequently again. I repeat: I hope you guys can forgive me!!

To make it up to you, you can all hear my voice now. :D I did a voice over for one of my brother's movies. I'll put up a link in my profile.

Click to see the movie thing. I sound TERRIBLE, but it's the only way I can think of making it up to you guys besides writing again…

**Reply to Reviews**

_Dark Fairy: _Well thank ya. :D

_Pins: _If you say so. It wasn't the best, though. :3

_Beth: _-gasps- I'm…I'm in… -Runs around screaming- I'M IN SOMEONE'S PROFILE!!! YEEEEESSS!! …I'm sorry, but to me that's just like the ULTIMATE form of flattery! …Now I feel worse for making you wait… :

_Arowl: _If you're still willing to talk to me then yes! Let's discuss. :3

_Amina: _I thought so too. :D

_Edward: _SO SORRY!! I'm terrible, I know:

**End Reply to Reviews**

I've noticed that a lot of people found the lemon chapter disturbing so I'm never doing one again. Ever. So don't worry about it. :P

Onto the story! This chapter will be short since, well, it's just to put me back into the writing spirit as well as explain something.

----

I soon found myself at the lake again. I didn't know where else to go. I sighed, staring into the pure blue water, my mind wandering back to Jacob, to everyone… Even Jason. My heart began beating faster with anxiety as I thought about the way Jason looked at me, how he wanted me back…

_Shh, Bastion, calm down, _my angel soothed. _We'll be alright, honestly. He's just a vampire. As long as we're together he can't hurt us…_

"It's not really us I'm worried about," I muttered, thoughts immediately shifting to Jacob.

_He's a werewolf! He can handle himself as well, if not better, than we can! Together, there's nothing that can stop you guys. Especially with how much you love each other. There's nothing that can stop you, Bastion. Trust me…_

I sighed and remained silent for a few moments. "All right. I trust you."

"Glad to hear it, love," spoke a low, cruel voice behind me. I spun around, knowing al too well who it was.

"Jason," I growled, putting my guard up. Jason held up his hands, palms facing towards me. The gesture confused me.

"I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to…check up on you, is all," he purred. I shuddered.

I turned away from him, not being able to stand the sight of his flawless face. He could be the most beautiful man in the world right now and it wouldn't make a difference. I couldn't stand to look at him. He suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong, precious?" he asked, bringing his hand to my cheek. I knocked it away with my own and glared directly into his eyes as though it would burn right through him.

"You know damn well what's wrong, Jason. Why the hell are you back? I thought you made it quite clear about how you didn't want me in your life anymore. I still have the cuts and bruises to show for it, and now here you are asking for me back? I mean, what the hell is that?"

Jason seemed hurt, but I didn't by it. He was always very good at masking his true intentions with false feelings. "I'm sorry, Bastion."

"Sorry my ass!" I screamed. His façade faltered as a grin came to his face.

"You have changed… The Bastion I knew would never have cursed, especially at the one he loved."

I growled. "You killed the Bastion you knew when you laid the first punch onto him. I'm different now, Jason. I'm different and I like this new me. You wouldn't believe the pain you put me through…" I looked down, my hands clenched into fists. I lowered my voice, but it didn't become any less angry. "I was never the same after the first time you hit me… Everyday I hid my depression from you, my heart growing colder and colder… Then came that day… That day when you expressed your true feelings towards me. When you told me that I only got in the way, that I never meant anything to you…" I looked back up at him through tears. I hated the fact that I cried when I was angry. "You may become the most beautiful man in the world, the most generous, the most anything, but you will never be able to undo the damage you wrought onto my heart. I shall never forgive you, I shall never love you, and what's more I've found someone better than you..."

His face contorted from amused to angry. "Don't you dare compare me to that bastard!"

"DON'T YOU CALL HIM THAT!!" I cried, my voice resonating throughout the forest, sending hundreds of birds flying from their nests. Jason's eyes widened in shock.

"I love Jacob," I stated boldly, tears streaming down my cheeks, but my voice never faltering. "I love him and he loves me. And unlike you he would never dream of hurting me. He would never dream of using me. All we ever want is to be with each other. Something that I once wanted for us, Jason. Something that I now realize was a stupid dream."

We stood in silence for a long period of time. I stood my ground firmly, fists still tightly clenched while Jason seemed to try and think of what to say.

"I really have destroyed you, haven't I," was Jason's only remark. I scoffed.

He looked up at me and for the first time I saw actual sympathy in his eyes. "I truly am sorry, Bastion. I'm sorry for hurting you. I suppose that isn't enough for you, but I need you with me now. Please. We can be together again. You and I, no one else. I promise to do better. I'll make up for everything that I've done to you. I swear it." He extended a hand towards me.

Jason shocked me, that much was true, and maybe some little part of me wanted to believe him, but I knew him too well, and my love for Jacob was enough to surpass anything that Jason could throw at me.

I shook my head. "If you truly want me back…you'll have to kill me first." Jason sighed.

"If it must come to that…" He dropped his hand. "Tonight, then. Meet back here…" He looked at me intently in the eyes. "I will get you back, Bastion. Have no doubt in your mind about that. And if I must fight you for you…then so be it…" He disappeared into the evening and I let out a huge sigh.

_I'm proud of you, Bastion, _my angel muttered. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah… Now to prepare." I stood up and wiped off the remainder of the tears, my chest feeling lighter than before. "My heart beats for Jacob and only Jacob... Jason will never change that," I stated to myself. The sun began to set, the white clouds forming orange and gold colors. I sighed to myself as the beauty of the scene captured me.

"If I am to die tonight…at least I've found my true love in the world." I closed my eyes slowly and let one more tear slip through.

----

Yup, like I said, short. :3 Close to the end, though.


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of

**Chapter 12: The Beginning of...**

**Author's Notes: **Hey, guys. Well, the story's almost coming to its end. Sorry about the last chapter, but I only made it to make sure you guys knew I hadn't given up on the story. Originally it was supposed to be part of this chapter. Sorry to disappoint. :3

**Reply to Reviews**

_Arowl: _Yup, I know. Sorry about that, but I hope my above explanation helped you figure out why. :3 Although, I did warn you in the beginning that there may be chapters like this. Originally this was just a project, remember? ;3

_Pins: _Aw! Don't say that! Gosh, I really have to be careful with when I update. : I'm sorry, Pins. -Hugs you-

_Beth: _Psh! I would NEVER leave a story to be forgotten no matter HOW long I go without updating:3 And you'll just have to see. ;3

_Fick: _Hoorah! New fan:D Sorry you had to break your own rule. I can't really write an entire story all at once, heh… X-Men is one of my favorite series, and yes, while Angel is pretty hot, Bastion doesn't look anything like him. Maybe the same wings, but that's all. Boys are pretty good in books, yup. :3 I love all the guys you just described to me, too!

Yeah, again, sorry for it being so short! As for lemons, they aren't really my thing either. Just something I wanted to give a try, but didn't work out. I'll save it for a much more mature story that needs it. :3

In further news, Arowl and I have decided to collaborate on a new story, it'll be up as one of her stories called "Fate". Please read. :3 Also, keep in mind that it isn't a take off or spin off from this story. Bastion's angelic voice isn't there, nor will there be any mention of a relationship containing Jacob. It's a brand new story. :3

**End Reply to Reviews**

Well that took longer than usual. :P Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

---

Time just didn't seem to move fast enough. I stood near the lake, full angel form shining brightly. The breeze was cool against my chalky white skin, blowing through my now snow white strands of hair. I stared intently at the full moon that was rising above my head.

"Jason should be here any moment now," I muttered.

_Yes. Are you sure you're ready for him?_

"It's not a question of if I'm ready, but of how ready. I have to be able to face Jason. I have to give my absolute everything in the fight…"

_And I shall be with you every moment of that clash._

I smiled softly. "Thank you." The wind picked up slightly and I looked down upon my rippled reflection in the pond. I looked like a lamp in the middle of a dark forest. I chuckled to myself and wondered if Jacob would think the same. My smile immediately vanished. I brought both my hands towards my chest and clasped them together, shutting my eyes.

"I know you wanted to be with me through this, Jacob, but I cannot risk you getting hurt… Please understand," I prayed. I was going to do my best in order to leave Jacob out of this. He didn't know how powerful Jason could get…if something were to happen to him…

_Bastion, stop it. You mustn't worry about him. This isn't the time for it._

I sighed, realizing that my angel was speaking the truth. A huge gust of wind blew past me and I turned around to see Jason there. I focused my energy, my body shining in all its might. Jason sighed.

"Such a beautiful light… How I cannot wait until it is mine again," Jason stretched out his hands towards me as if warming by a fire.

"You'll never have me, Jason. I don't know how many times I must tell you that," I retorted. The shadows inside the woods seemed to grow darker as the light radiating off my body grew brighter. The light grew until I became as bright as the stars that pierced through the dark sky. I relaxed my arms against my sides, shifting my right foot behind me, standing proud and ready to fight. Jason grinned. He looked around curiously.

"Where is that werewolf play thing of yours? I thought he said he was going to fight with you against me," he stated.

"I don't want him involved in our fight, so just leave him out of this," I demanded. Jason chuckled.

"Would have made no difference either way. Ah well…" Jason lifted up his right arm while keeping the other in his pocket. "Ready, babe?" he asked me, grinning from ear to ear.

I growled.

_Alright, Bastion. Let's finish him off once and for all! _Were my angel's last words before completely merging with me. I wouldn't be able to hear his voice, but he'll be there. He would never abandon me.

I lifted a hand towards Jason and fired a bolt of light. He disappeared, dodging it easily, before reappearing in the same spot. He seemed amused.

"Feisty, aren't we? I definitely like this new you." He thrust his fist into my chest. The impact resulted in a large shockwave that ripped the branches off many trees. He had grown stronger. I grabbed Jason by the wrists and threw him behind me, flying up into the air. He grinned once more.

"Think you have the upper hand just because you can fly? I'm afraid to say you're sadly mistaken!!" He pushed down upon the ground hard and he shot upwards towards me. Shock was evident in my face as I moved out of the way, watching him fly a few feet higher than me and stopping, turning around to look back down at me.

"I've acquired new abilities since we've last seen each other. Rethinking your decision now?" I scoffed at his cocky-ness. I clasped my hand together and drew up energy in the middle, firing off a beam of light towards him.

"Never!" I shouted. He moved out of the way of the beam easily. I flew up, gathering energy in both of my hands, then clapping them together forcefully, a crescent shape blast of energy firing towards him. He blocked it with both his arms, surprise making him unable to move fast enough.

"You're not the only one who has learned a few tricks since our time apart!" I remarked. Truth was I had just made that one attack up on the spot. There had been no time to train. Of course, he didn't need to know that…

Jason flew towards me, fists first, and I caught his hands, pushing him back with equal force. As we wrestled each other in mid-air, struggling to get the other to give in, my mind was utterly baffled.

"How is it that you've grown so strong?" I asked. We haven't been apart for that long… How had he…? Something in the back of my mind clicked. I let my grip on him go and flew upwards. I remember, before we had separated, that Jason had been working on a new experiment… Something about combining black magic with his own special power… He had never shown me what his power was, though, but the black magic could explain for a lot of the things he was doing right now.

Jason landed on the ground softly. I looked at him curious, and then my ears caught the sound of…laughter?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, losing even more of my patience. He looked up towards me, a psychotic look on his face. He raised his arm up to the sky, much like I would do, except what collected in his hand wasn't light…

My eyes widened at the sight. When…? How…?!

"Surprised?" he asked me, the darkness gathering in his hand growing larger. "This, my beloved, is my special power. I can gather around the matter around me and turn it into dark anti-matter. The process is much like what you do to gather light. You focus matter to gather up in your hands, and when you feel you have a desirable amount, use your energy as well as the energy around you to energize the matter, turning it into pure, solid light. It's the same with me, except I extract the energy that is already in the matter, turning it into anti-matter, which appears as black to the eyes because it reflects no light, it absorbs it...

Some of the light I was giving off was sucked into the darkness like wind to a vacuum. Luckily, only the light that was close to it was sucked in, but that didn't stop me from worrying. A hit from that could hurt…

As if reading my mind, Jason suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of me. He jabbed into my stomach and I felt as if something was pulling me in before flying backwards. I slammed against the trunk of a tree, gasping for breath. It felt as though someone sucked the life out of me. I felt Jason standing above me, his shadow cloaking me.

"Oh, Bastion, just give in and join me. There's no way you can win."

"Why are you so bent on getting me back anyway, Jason? Like you said, you're powerful. What do you need me for?"

Jason smiled softly now. "I need someone to keep me company, and you seem to be the only being worthy enough to be with me. Besides…our children will be quite powerful beings. Half vampire half angel sounds…delicious…"

I gasped and looked up at him. "Children…?!"

"The wonders of black magic, my dear…"

I flapped my wings and flew away from him until there was a good distance between us. "You're an even bigger freak than I gave you credit for!!"

Jason smirked. "Perhaps you're right on that account…" He stretched out his arm and focused the darkness into a ball in his hand again. "But you'll succumb to me…eventually."

I empowered myself once more before flying towards him at a speed greater than normal. He seemed impressed.

"It appears as though it takes you a while to gather up all that anti-matter! I'll take advantage of that opening!" I thrust a fist full of light onto his chest, one sure to end this fight. Several shockwaves resonated from the collision, but Jason didn't move. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jason was completely in tact. In fact…he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Poor Bastion… Seems as though you haven't given up on me as much as you said." Jason drove his fist into my chest, sending me back several feet. When I had stopped moving he appeared in front of me, anti-matter in hand.

"Now, succumb to me!!"

-----

Next chapter to come up soon. :3


	13. Chapter 13: The End

**Chapter 13: The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well…here we are…at the end of this story… Thank you guys SO much! Without all of your support I probably would have never made it to this point. :3 What originally started as an experiment became a highly successful story and I thank you for that. Now, onto the reply for reviews…the final one for this story…

**Reply to Reviews**

_Safety: _Sorry for the delay, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish so soon!! Hope this makes up for it, and thanks for the compliment!

_Arowl: _And of course you're the first one to know. xD

_Fick: _Yeah, fight scenes can be very hard to understand. I'll try and make this chapter as easy to understand as possible for ya. Hope you enjoy. :3

**End Reply to Reviews**

Well, here it comes, the final, finishing chapter… Enjoy it, guys! Hopefully you won't end up bitter at how long it took me to update and take an equally long time to review… Enjoy:3

----

I waited for the impact to come, to feel the suction pain of anti-matter as it slowly destroyed me, but the more the seconds passed the more the pain wouldn't come. I thought I heard a snarling sound and smelled a fairly familiar scent, yet I wouldn't open my eyes.

"Filthy dog! You meddle in my affairs yet again?!" screamed Jason. That was when I forced my eyes open. Above me was a giant, snarling mass of reddish brown fur. My mouth gasped the first word that came to my mind.

"Jacob?" I stared with disbelief at my beloved werewolf as he forced Jason backwards with a strike of his huge paw, the dark mass of anti-matter disappearing from his hand. I didn't tell Jacob where we would be, I didn't even tell him when Jason and I would start to fight, but here he was in all his powerful glory. I saw him turn his head towards me and even though his face was contorted with anger, his eyes were full of compassion and worry. He turn towards me and nuzzled my neck, licking up my chest. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I'm happy to see you're alright too, Jacob," I told him, scratching behind his ears, which I knew he liked. While Jason was recovering from the sudden shock of having an uninvited guest I filled Jacob in on all the details. I'm not sure if he understood everything that I told him, but he growled and snarled in all the right places. I watched as Jason stood up, angrier than ever.

"Dirty mutt! I'll make you regret fooling with me!!" Jason shouted, but by the time he had charged up enough anti-matter in his hand, Jacob had swatted him away again. I had to admit, it was amusing seeing Jason, Mr. High and Mighty, get beaten up by a giant wolf. I actually felt tempted to let Jacob take over, but it was my fight, not his. I didn't want anything to happen to him.

And then it happened.

Somehow Jason had surprised Jacob by charging anti-matter into his other hand when he wasn't looking. In one swift movement he had smashed the dark ball into Jacob. A loud whine was heard as he was sent flying backwards, colliding harshly with a tree.

"Jacob!" I screamed, flying towards him. He didn't seem to be severely wounded, but he was knocked up a bit. I stroked his head and he leaned into the touch. I sighed, shaking my head. "Please, my love, don't get involved. I know how much you want to help me through this, but this…this is my fight. I have to stand up for myself. If I rely on others to take care of my own problems then what kind of person would I be? Not only would I hate myself, but I wouldn't be able to grow as a person, so please, understand…"

Jacob didn't answer for awhile, but eventually he closed his eyes, a sign of submission. "Thank you," I muttered. "Now please, get away before---"

"Before what?!" Jason exclaimed. I slowly looked towards him. He seemed to have grown further insane. "Your little play thing wants to join in on the fun so let him, I say! Not like it would make much of a difference! I'll get you back one way or another."

I stood up, angered. "What the hell is up with you?!" I asked. "Why do you want me so badly all of a sudden? Why the hell did you decide to come back into my life now, of all times? Especially after what you did to me! I cannot believe your gaul!"

Jason sighed and looked at the ground. "We've been through this Bastion…"

"Well apparently not enough if I'm still repeating the damn question!" My aura flared up in white hot light. The heat could be felt from several feet away. I heard Jacob whimper, but he knew I had to do this on my own, so he left quickly. I would tell him everything later. Jason had seriously pissed me off. It didn't help that he started laughing again.

"What?! What's so freaking funny that you have to laugh in a moment like this?"

"I just remembered!" he shouted in a psychotic voice. "I didn't tell you about my plan, did I?"

"You mean besides having psycho children with me?"

Jason looked at me with a wide grin. "As a matter of fact, yes. To put it simply, I'm going to darken the world, making it safe for all vampires to live and roam freely. Meaning no more humans…"

My mind was blown by the clichéd plan. He wanted to take over the world?

"From the expression on your face I take it this surprises you." Then his smile vanished. "For years we vampires have been forced to live in the darkness, to forever be condemned by humans, shunned even! We have never been given a fair chance to live in peace! They don't want anything to do with us…and yet we're so much more powerful…why is it that we don't do anything? Why don't we just exterminate the human race all together? That would most certainly get rid of the problem…"

"Yet it creates another," I muttered and Jason's expression changed. "Vampires can only live for so long… You cannot breed… Only humans can reproduce..." The sick grin reappeared on his face. "Half humans work too…"

The reality hit me like a brick wall. Jason was planning on using me to create the world he has always dreamed of. I pushed aside the shock as another problem came to mind. "You can only form so much anti-matter, and consuming the world with it would only result in catastrophic events such as severe storms, the weather changing, and even, in the worst case scenario, being knocked off its orbit and wandering space aimlessly."

"I've already thought of that. Black magic came to me as the answer. Also…I may not be able to create enough, but this is where you come in again. With our powers used in the correct ways we would be able to darken the skies with perfect ease!" He threw up his arms in the air. Now was when I could no longer hold back the shock. All Jason needed was me and he would create the world he always dreamed of. I was the key to the nightmare of all humanity. I slowly closed my fists, the light almost burning in temperature.

"I won't let you get away with that… No way will I ever take part in such….in such…" I charged up a fist with pure light and, in a move faster than even normal angelic speed, shot a blast from my fist towards Jason. "Such a gruesome idea!" The blast had caused a gigantic gust of wind to blow the other way in recoil, blowing off several leaves and branches from completely healthy trees. I was sure the attack would do some damage. I was wrong.

The attack suddenly disappeared, sucked into a giant ball of anti-matter. Apparently Jason had been holding back on how much control he had over his powers. I hadn't seen the attack he had launched, but felt it as more of my energy was sapped out of me. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. I looked up to see a small dark space over me that suddenly disappeared. Jason hadn't even moved his hands.

"Give in, Bastion. It's a futile effort to resist me…"

I looked up at him, body aching and tired, eyes full of fury and passion. "Mark. My. Words. I shall never follow you nor love you again. I would sooner die…"

Jason frowned. "Then what happened a few minutes ago? You hit me with a direct attack yet I received no damage. What was that one fact about Angels? …Oh yes, they cannot hurt the ones they love…" My body froze. Even so, I was hoping you didn't say that…but if that's what it must come down to then rest assured, Bastion, I shall do everything necessary to obtain you."

My eyes widened. Jason was going to kill me. As soon as I had finished my statement his mind had been set. I had come into this battle wanting to kill Jason and ended up finding out I was the one to be killed. I stumbled to my feet, gasping, when Jason surprised me again with another charging attack. I couldn't move. My body felt numb. For one glancing moment I wished Jacob was still here to help me…

"Bastion!! Move!" screamed a familiar voice. It was enough to snap me out of my trance and I moved out of the way right on time, barely dodging the blow. What happened next astounded me. One moment Jason was next to me, the next he was engraved into a tree that was at least twenty feet away. I turned around to look at who it was, seeing Emmett give me a thumbs up.

"Emmett!" I yelled hugging him around his neck. He laughed and hugged me back. What a time to be having a brotherly moment…

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised he knew where to find me.

Emmett growled at Jason as he started getting up, but put back his attention towards me. "Alice had a vision, it was pretty bad, so we came here to stop it."

"What did she see?" I asked. I knew about Alice's visions and I also knew that so far they always came true… Emmett looked away and I got the picture.

"…That bad, huh?" I asked. Emmett merely nodded and I smiled. "Listen, I'm not going to die okay? No matter what happens, I promise."

"Not if I can _help it!!_" Jason screamed, charging towards us. Emmett and I weren't able to react fast enough, but someone else was. Jason was sent backwards once again.

"Emmett, next time you go off to save Bastion, bring me along, alright?" Edward stated, one of his signature grins on his face.

"Edward!" Emmett and I screamed simultaneously, hugging him like we had each other not too long ago.

"Let me guess, Alice?" I asked and he nodded, only briefly hugging back before pushing away.

"You too are too touchy," he stated, a serious look on his face, but we could tell he was joking.

All three of us went on our guards, though, when we heard Jason groaning. He was slowly standing up and he looked as though he was in pain.

"Why…?" He groaned, then he forced his voice to become louder. "Why does everyone get in the way?! Why won't you just let me have you!?"

"Family," was Edward's only reply, and it even puzzled me. "I have to admit, having Bastion around makes me nervous sometimes, especially around Bella considering what a danger magnet he could be, but he's family. We may be vampires and he and angel, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a Cullen just like the rest of us, and we look out for our family." I couldn't believe my ears. _I was…family…?_

"Exactly," Emmett chimed in. "Bastion is like a brother to me, sometimes the little brother, other times the older with how wise he can be, but he's a brother none the less, and I'm very protective of him because of it." I felt like crying. They thought of me as family… I've never really had a family before… Something in my body, mind, and soul seemed to click then and all of a sudden my anger disappeared, replaced by this overwhelming feeling of power. Not only did I have a family now, I had a partner in life, a love… The light radiating off of me seemed to increase ten fold, yet despite it I knew I needed more power.

"Thank you, you two," I stated, my voice sounding more powerful than ever. They turned around and looked at me in awe. "Thanks to your words I now know what it feels like to be truly whole…but this is my fight, and just like Jacob I'm going to have to ask you to please leave this to me."

"But—"

"No, Emmett, I'm sorry. Please, try to understand. This is something I must do."

I saw the look on both their faces. They were disappointed, but understood that this was something I had to deal with on my own. They nodded, and Edward sped away, but Emmett stayed a moment longer, looking at me.

"Don't die," were his only words, before disappearing too. I felt glad I didn't have to answer him.

"Finally," Jason stated. His whole body was now covered in darkness. I knew that the next attack would be the one to decide it all. He was already charging up his fist with utter darkness.

I looked up at the night sky. From the look of the stars and the white moon I could tell it was midnight. _Such a beautiful sky, _I thought, before looking at Jason. A magic circle appeared under me and the light continued to intensify. I opened my hands and in my left appeared a bow made of pure light, and in my right one arrow of pure, white light. I glared at Jason.

"It isn't too late, Jason. Give up your hopes now and we won't have to do this." Jason didn't reply, which told me he had every intention of following through with his plan.

"So be it," I closed my eyes a the arrow charged up with more light, preparing the final strike.

_Edward, _I sent out through my mind. I knew he would be able to read my mind. _I need to tell you something._

_I know, _was his reply. I smiled. Edward always knew.

_Tell him…tell all of them… _Jason began charging towards me, a giant ball of darkness in his hand and I shot the arrow. _I'm sorry. _The arrow collided with the orb, and everything within miles exploded in light and darkness.

----

First story I've ever finished… -Sniff- I'm so proud… Please, PLEASE read and review. :3


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Notes: **What? You actually thought I would leave you there? Jeeze, guys, I'm not _that_ evil. :3 Just so you don't get the wrong impression either, I'm putting this up today too.

_**THIS SHALL BE TOLD IN JACBO'S POINT OF VIEW!!! PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END!!!**_

**Disclaimer: **I have not, do not, and will not own any of the Twilight characters in this story. They all properly belong to Stephanie Meyer. That being said…

----

What was I doing here? I had every intention of not coming. What was the point of mourning over him anyway?

I looked around, seeing the Cullens in their black suits and dresses, and then I saw Sam as well as the rest of our werewolf pack standing at the other side. They didn't have to be here either…they had had no connection to him whatsoever, so why bother?

_It's because you knew him, _Sam told me telepathically. I shook my head.

_Only briefly._

The body was not recovered, but we were having the funeral in the same spot where the battle took place. The area was completely destroyed, a crater like hole left behind. The blow had been huge… Since we had no priest, we had Carlisle do the sermon, yet no one was saying a speech. Not for him. Never. I turned away, pissed off. I didn't even want to look at the grave… A tombstone was all there was. Funny how it took only one death to unite people. The vampires had not even one intention to try and kill us right there, and neither did we to them. When the sermon was over I immediately began to leave, but a hand stopped me. It enlaced it's fingers between my own and I sighed. Amazing how one simple touch was able to calm me down.

"Where are you going?" his sweet voice asked and I sighed, not turning around to look at him.

"There's no need for me to be here, you know that."

"Not true, you knew him."

"For a short while! Man, how many times must I say it?"

"Alright, alright, don't get pissed off at me!"

"Why did you insist on having a funeral for him anyway?"

There was a slight pause before he started talking again. "Because he was once special to me, and even though it was a dark dream, he strived to achieve it no matter what. I believe that is worth admiring, or at least remembering."

I turned around to look at him and sighed. I saw him smile.

"Besides, you look great in a suit." That made me grin too. We all began dispersing, going back to what we wanted to do. I wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his lips gently and loving the giggle he let out.

"So can we go now, Bastion?"

He turned around, giving one last look at Jason's grave, before nodding. "Yup. He's free to rot in hell now." We both laughed and walked away. To where? We didn't know, but hey, we were together. That's all that mattered, right?

----

THAT'S how evil I am, folks. :P


End file.
